The Salvatore Twist
by PixiieCuteGirls
Summary: Edward never returned in new moon. Bella was changed into a vampire and now lives with a new family but what will happen when the two familys moves to Forks and they see each other will love blossom again? will they kill each other? what will happen...
1. The Salvatore FAmily

The Salvatore Twist

**Disclaimer**

**CuteGirl03: ask me if I ate hot sauce? *all hyper***

**Shygirl18: umm…ok did you eat hot sauce?**

**Cutegirl03: YES!!!!**

**Shygirl18: Yeah that's what I imagined…**

**Cutegirl03: yes I ate hot sauce in the morning with puffs!!! And powder…chili!!!!**

**Shygirl18: ok…*scoots farther from Cutegirl03* so we both don't own Twilight or the characters we only own the Salvatore Family and the powder chili.**

The Salvatore Family

**Bella P.O.V.**

_**(Flashback)**_

_I was depressed and decided to take a long walk by the woods, I was trying so hard not to think about him but I was failing very hard. Suddenly I heard a weird noise coming from inside the forest and I decided to go investigate, there were noises coming from all around me. I started to panic which resulted in me running from the thing that was following me, I don't know how long I was running but after awhile I was lost, I started to regret taking that walk I should have instead stayed home and made Charlie his dinner._

_There was more shuffling around me, and then I saw it. In front of me was Laurent and Victoria, my breath caught in my throat and I felt like fainting. _

"_Hello Bella, where's your boyfriend I thought he would have never left you alone for a minute…after what happen some months ago" said Laurent with a scary smile, while Victoria had a diabolical grin._

"_**Lie Bella, lie" **__said Edward's voice in my head._

"_He went hunting with his whole family" I lied fast which made it more obvious that I was lying and I think Laurent and Victoria caught it. _

"_**You have to lie better Bella do it" **__again with the voice inside my head._

"_Umm…yeah...they went to a haunting trip in…umm…Mexico." I tried lying again._

"_Well since your prince vampire left you unprotected here I think it is a good time to take my revenge, don't worry Bella I won't kill you…for now. I think I'll change you into a vampire now so you can suffer more, I know he left you here Bella I keep tabs on you." Said Victoria to me, my heart started to ache at her words it hurt a lot. Suddenly Victoria was in front of me and I felt her biting me, then everything went black and fire started to burn inside me._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Well here I am 80 years after that tragic accident, I'm not Bella Swan neither Bella Cull… I am Bella Salvatore. That's right Salvatore, my new family save me from Laurent and Victoria. Now we live in England, Europe. In my family were seven, William and his mate Jenna who for us they are our parents. Chloe and Cameron who are together, Bonnie and Ethan they're also together, I love my brothers and sisters, and me of course and we where the Salvatore family. I was reading a book in my room when I heard someone walking toward the stairs and stop in the bottom.

"Kids meeting in the dining room" my dad William told us.

So I fold the corner of the page, and put away the book.

I ran to the dining room and saw that everyone was there, I took the chair next to Ethan and waited for William to talk.

"Children people are starting to notice that were not aging so we need to move in two days, so the question is where do we go?" said our father.

"Alaska" Jenna said.

"New York!" Chloe yelled.

"Buffalo" Cameron said bored.

"Whatever" Bonnie said looking at a magazine.

"The moon!!!" Ethan said excited.

In the last vote we all turned to Ethan and we looked at him like if he had grown two heads. Bonnie then slap his husband in the head before muttering very low something that sounded as "why did a married a stupid" but we just ignore them.

"Why don't we go to Seattle, Washington?" I asked.

"I want a place quieter, oh I know Forks, Washington is the perfect place and it's close to Seattle." Our father told us.

The memories came rushing to me at the word Forks and I couldn't stop them. I didn't want to go there, if I had a hard time trying to forget him I knew if I went to Forks everything will be reminding me of him. Everybody was now agreeing to go there when I suddenly exploded in hysterics.

"NO no no! We can't go there you know my story please don't make me go there" I said sobbing.

"Bella it's already decided and were not changing our minds besides maybe it helps you a little" William tried to influence me.

"Yeah Bella and besides it's not like if they're living there" said Ethan.

Next thing I knew I was packing and the two days had passed quickly, we were now ready to leave our big house and move to Forks.

My mom Jenna she had already bought the house, she is really nice and she's the greatest mother ever well sometimes she is freaky. One day Chloe and I were planning to prank Ethan when out of nowhere Jenna appeared in front of us with a disapproving look in her face. So we couldn't prank Ethan, Jenna's power is teleportation. Let me tell you about Jenna she has honey blonde with little parts of brown hair, hazel eyes, she's 26 human years old and two hundred years in vampire, obviously pale skin and she's not that tall neither short. She has a red convertible mustang. When she was human she met a vampire which she fell in love with, the vampire turn her into one and then treated her as a slave one day William saved her from the vampire who was about to kill her, William killed the vampire and Jenna and him fell in love so they started to form the Salvatore family.

William is also a great man, he has white and grey hair, *thanks to me hehe*, blue eyes, he's tall, he's power is he can influence people to make whatever he wants, and in human years he's 30 and in vampire years he is 250. He looks like a serious man but once you get to know him he likes to make a lot of pranks of course Jenna sometimes catch him and stop him before he can make them. He has a freaking awesome car it's a Lamborghini Gallardo and he doesn't let us use it after THE ACCIDENT we had with his last car, Ethan got his last car without his permission and we played a car race but obviously the idiot of Ethan had to crash it in a tree which we don't know how it happen since we are vampires. He was turned a vampire by his dad who was turned by another vampire they wanted world domination so they started to make a powerful coven, William ran away from his dad and the Volturi killed the coven.

Next on the family to join them was Chloe and Cameron, she has blonde hair, brown eyes, short, her power is that she can change the weather but she rarely likes to use it, her car is a Saturn sky in black its convertible and it fits with her personality. She is in human years 17 and in vampire 120 years, she was turn into a vampire when she was taking a walk in the woods depressed because her parents had died in a car accident and she stumble upon a vampire he bite her and the ran away when he heard another vampire coming which was Cameron and they became soul mates they traveled around the world when they found William and Jenna and join them. Chloe is like Alice, she likes shopping and fashion and all that girly things, and by the way she's a shopaholic.

Cameron he's quiet but sometimes he gets you could say hyper I don't think that's possible for vampires but what can I say. Cameron is sweet but when he needs to his protective of the things he loves like Chloe. He has brown hair and blue eyes he's tall, he loves to talk about cars and work with them, he has a white Camaro 2010 with two black lines on the top. He's power is telekinesis. In human years he is 18 and in vampire 130. He was turn into a vampire by a thirsty, sadistic, crazy vampire.

Next is Bonnie she also has blonde hair, blue eyes, a little taller than Chloe, she likes fashion but not too much like Chloe, her power is to freeze time and or people, she is a bitchy but when you get to know her better she's cool, she has an f150 truck 2010 and in blue which she loves a lot. Her favorite hobby is playing video games I know it's weird but o well. She is in human years 17 and in vampire 100. She was turn to a vampire by another vampire who said that her blood called to him, Bonnie was his blood singer but in the end he ran away and left her to turn into a vampire, Bonnie tracked him down and killed him.

Then its Ethan he has dark brown hair, brown eyes, he's taller than Cameron and much more muscular, he has a black hummer. He's power is he can erase and put thoughts into other people. In human years he has 18 and in vampire 110, he was turn to a vampire by an attracting vampire who she in the end was killed by the Volturi, Ethan found Bonnie and then after a couple of years they found the Salvatore family and join them. Ethan's favorite hobby is to prank people and us.

So yeah this is my family now and back to the main topic I'm going to Forks, how could my family do this to me. Everyone got into their cars after packing the bags and left our house in England to go to the town I hate the most. This is going to be an interesting move.

**Alice P.O.V.**

"WE'RE MOVING TO FORKS AGAIN" I announced to my family.

**A/N: we hope you guys like the first chapter of our story! Please tell us if you like the story it's very important to us, if you review we'll give you a plate of chips with hot sauce and chili powder, my friend gave me and this was the first time I had tried it let me tell you it was really good and now I think I'm addicted to it. **

**Lots of love Shygirl18 and Cutegirl03! :) **

PS: IMPORTANT!! Pictures of the family and cars in our profile!


	2. Back to School

**Back to School**

**Cutegirl03: Maribel what does … mean?**

**Shygirl18: umm what are you talking about Kimberly??**

**Cutegirl03: about…**

**Shygirl18: what?**

**Cutegirl03: about point point point see here they are again…**

**Shygirl18: ok *runs away***

**Cutegirl03: Maribel where are you? Damn she ran away from me again…I guess I'm supposed to say we don't own twilight only the Salvatore family. Maribel?**

**Shygirl18: *hiding behind a tree***

**Bella P.O.V.**

So we finally got here to _Forks_ ugh! It's been a long time since I don't come here and it still looks exactly the same. I did change thought now I have a more brown dark color hair, my eyes are hazel, my skin is paler and sometimes I fall I think the clumsiness pass to my vampire skills. I love my power its awesome I'm a mind shield and I learned that I could communicate with people in my mind, and I could manage to pick as many as I wanted and I could talk to them and them to me even if we were too far away, yup thanks to my mind shield isn't it awesome? And I also have a second power that I really don't know how it's called but I can change my appearance and others too. My family was so excited that I could change their topaz eyes to their real color eyes, sometimes I do change their appearance back to normal because I started to get tired it's a weird experience but o well. I have a great car is a grey viper with blue lines I love the speed!!

I got out of the car to see our new house it was really nice Jenna liked to have our house looking stunning. The house was in the middle of the forest, is one of the most beautiful houses I have seen. In the front there are flowers all over the place; in the front of the house are two doors. In the top of the house the walls are made of glass, there are two pillars alongside the house made of bricks. The house has three floors so we have a lot space. The house is just so breathtaking.

"Hey lil sis race you inside the house to see who gets the awesome room" Ethan yelled to me, I quickly ran inside the house but froze in the doorway; ugh I should have known Bonnie will use her power to get the better room! It's so not fair.

"Where do you think you're going lil sis?" Bonnie ask me as she step the front door. "That's what I thought so, mwhahahaha!" she laughs in my face. Gosh I hate her so much right now!!!! After like forever, she stop using her power. "Yeah thanks sis!!" I yelled as I walk to the stairs.

All the rooms were full of stuff. In the first floor was the kitchen, the dining room on the right in the middle the living room, in the left there where two doors Jenna and William's room and the next one William's study.

In the second floor there were three rooms, the middle one was Bonnie and Ethan's room and the rest guest rooms. In the third one there were also three rooms, my new room was on the right, Chloe and Cameron's were on the left and the middle room another guest room.

"Kids tomorrow you're going to school I already enrolled you to Forks high." Mom said. That's so nice of her…..IF I DID NOT HAD TO GO UGH!!!! But who knows maybe I can have my fun with the humans. After all that's why I'm Ethan's lil sis. "Mom!!! Bella has her evil smile again!!!" Ethan yelled.

"Bella don't do anything extreme to the humans!" mom said. "Thanks Ethan… and too think you were going to help me" I said. "Aww… I want to help please please pleas…" Ethan said begging "Fine you can help me but just stop" I said

"Yay!!!" Ethan yelled as he skip down the stairs… that's weird to see and scary.

After that little show we all scattered around the house to find something to do. I went to my room and got my book and started to read.

"Bella time to go" Chloe yelled at me after some hours of reading.

"I'm sick I think I'll be absent I don't want to get sick the other students" I yelled back to them.

"I don't think so little vampire we can't get sick" Jenna and William appeared next to me on my room, did I mention that it's annoying when Jenna does that and she can teleport many people too only by grabbing their hand.

"Oh yeah now I remember" I said with my best puppy face.

"That's not going to work Bella so hurry up everybody is waiting for you." William told me. At that moment Chloe entered my room went to my closet and got me some clothes and threw them to me.

"Hurry up Bella we don't want to miss first day of school!" Chloe told me all cheerful.

"Yeah we don't" I said sarcastically.

Everybody left my room and I changed in less than 5 minutes. Then went outside to the garage were my family was waiting for me.

"We are taking my car!" Ethan yelled.

"Yeah whatever" Cameron said.

"Ok" I said looking at the sky.

"Yeah!" Chloe yelled, she loves her car ok but Ethan's hummer is her second favorite car.

"Sure babe" Bonnie finished giving Ethan a kiss, well a lot of kisses.

"Come on Bella, we are going to be late" Chloe and Ethan yelled in sync.

"You just want to show you Hummer huh? Ethan, show off" I muttered slow which I don't think he heard because he was whining to William; Cameron laughed at what I said I guess I did said it a little to loud.

_Bella everything is going to be fine show your spirit _a voice told me in my head or was it William, it was too late, I was now jumping up and down.

"Hurry up people there's a school that's waiting for us, I want to go NOW! I said pouting to Jenna and William.

"William I'm going to kill you for this" I yelled still jumping up and down, as all of them laughed at me even Jenna was in hysterics.

"That's what happens when you are not in the spirit, now move it move it!" Ethan yelled. I guess it's a yelling day, after another show, we where off to school.

We got there and we find an available spot not too far of the school building and not too far away. Every human was staring at the Hummer waiting to see who the new students were, when we got out everybody gasped.

"Omg, there so beautiful."

"Look at the big guy he is so HOT!"

"The things I would do to the 3B" people were murmuring thinking that we couldn't hear but they were so wrong. And by the way the last comment eewww and what the hell with the 3B? Oh yeah two blondes and one brunette so they were talking about my sisters and me ok major EWWW!

"Wow they look like the Cull…" the bell rang and the girl that was talking to her friend stop and they went to their classes. So they were going to say the Cull…them.

"_Guys did you heard that?" _I asked them in my mind.

"_Are you going to be ok Bella?"_ everybody replied me on their minds.

"_Yeah I…think_" I manage to tell them. We went to class I was alone in this one; my first period class was English. Everybody had already their schedules thanks to Jenna who was very nice that she had asked the secretary to email them to us.

In my first two classes everybody had stared at me, boys would be drooling over me while girls were looking at me with jealous eyes obviously because I was getting a lot of attention from the guys.

The class had passed very quickly thank god, the bell rang and I got up fast and went to the door. I made my way to the cafeteria doors were I waited for my family.

"_Hurry up you guys are slow" _I told them in my head, minutes later my family came to my vision and I greeted them.

"Hey guys"

"Ethan I really missed you in my classes" I said pouting.

"Why dear sister?" Bonnie told me sincerely.

"Cause all the boys were drooling over me literally" I said like a whiny baby.

"Aaww" everybody said laughing at me.

"Hey can I make a dramatic enter?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure sis" Cameron said smirking.

Whoosh. The doors opened and I entered walking like a model hehe every girl was looking at me with murderous looks. And the guys well let's just say they were froze in their seats and I don't think it was Bonnie doing it.

We walk to the food court and grabbed our "food" then went to sit in an empty table, we started to talk about our next "camping trip" when a familiar scent hit me, the only thing I could think was "they are here". The five of them entered to the cafeteria and all eyes went to them of course except our family. They choose to sit in the table next to ours and I heard Alice gasp and tell Edward to turn around.

"_Sorry guys I can't do this I'll go think to some place don't worry I'm going running tell Jenna I'll be in the house later." _I told my family in my mind, I got up and heard Edward leave his chair to I started to run a little fast than a human would but I didn't care they were here and that brought painful memories to me. Once I got outside the school and saw nobody looking I ran super fast towards the forest and to the only place nobody knew that exist only me and _him_.

**A/n: so there you have it guys please tell us what you think and I hope we did explain some of you questions if you have more feel free to tell us in a review hehe. If you want to know what will happen next stay tune for the next chapter haha. And the picture of the house and the rooms are in the profile hehe biie!!!!!! (This part by a hyper Cutegilr03) **

**Love Shygirl18 and Cutiegirl03.**


	3. To my luck

**~*~TO MY LUCK~*~ **

**Shygirl18: "Hey Kim look a mountain lion!! Aaww"**

**Edward: "Hey that's my, get away!!!"**

**Cutegirl03: "Hey you get inside the story NOW!!!"**

**Edward: "Nop, right Emmett, Jazz!"**

**Emmett: "That's right"**

**Jazz: "aha!!"**

**Shygirl18: "Jasper please will you go back" *Dazzle***

**Jazz: *Dazzled* "O.K Maribel, bye love ya !!" *Jazz runs to Alice in the way back, and she is trying to kill him***

**Emmett and Edward: hahahahaha!!**

**Cutegirl03: Emmett, teddy bear will you go back to the story, pretty please!! *Dazzle sexy way, hehe.***

**Emmett: *Dazzled sexy way hehe* Yes Kim, what…Whatever you want, bye bye!!! *oops, Rosalie is mad "ahhh help!!!" Emmett yelled***

**Cutegirl03: I'm bad… now Edward move!!!**

**Edward: Fine!!! *leaves***

**Cutegirl03 and Shygirl18: we don't own anything!!! Only the Salvatore Family hehe!!!**

**Shygirl18: *Runs away and leaves Kimberly alone***

**Cutegirl03: Not again!**

**Edward P.O.V.**

Alice had announced to the family that we were moving back to Forks, even if I didn't want to go it was already decided and they thought it would make me feel a little better since I haven't smile for awhile now.

So here I was in my old room again and ready to go back to school tomorrow.

**Flashback**

"_Children I enrolled you to Forks High you're starting tomorrow so come and get your schedules." Esme told us or should I say them because I haven't gone to school since the accident._

"_Here you go Rosalie...Emmet…Alice…Jasper…and this is Edward's" _

"_Edward come get your schedule now!" Esme yelled to me I guess I better go before she gets upset. _

_Please Edward just try, you never know when something good is going to happen, Esme thought handing me the piece of paper._

"Nothing great is going to happen! The only interesting thing that could happen is Bella being alive…" I started to shout; I drop down to my knees and begin to sob. Esme came to my side immediately and hug me, then Alice.

"You know she was my best friend I considered her my sister Edward" Alice whispered before she came to my side and helped me get up.

Jasper was sending calm wave after wave, I shot him a grateful look and he thought 'you're welcome', I got my scheduled and went to my room to curl up and sob.

After some hours Esme came to my room, and sat next to me.

"Everything will be better son, you'll find happiness soon I promise call it a mother intuition." She told me giving me a hug and going downstairs, Alice came and gave me my clothes for the day.

"Ready?" she asked me when I went downstairs to go to school.

"Yeah" I replied with a sigh.

"Let's go everybody…" I murmured.

We got to school and we found an available spot next to a big hummer which was strange since almost all the residents on Forks have old cars.

I heard Alice gasp, and I went inside her head to see why she had gasp.

***Start of vision***

_Two male vampires wait or humans…? That's weird they looked like vampires but they had color eyes which we vampires don't have. The first guy had brown hair with brown eyes, he was strong, he had big muscles and he was tall. The other one also had brown hair with blue eyes and he was taller than the girls but shorter than the first guy. One of the girls had blonde hair with blue eyes and she look like a bitch but at the same time with her family she seemed nice. The next girl also had blonde hair with brown eyes she was short she kind of looked like Alice. The next girl had brown wavy hair and I couldn't see her because she was looking the other way. They all had pale skin and were inhumanly beautiful like us but their eyes… they made their way to the school walking gracefully._

***End of Vision***

That was strange o well; I didn't feel like talking to new vampires or puzzling over why they looked like vampires when they had color eyes. Alice started to talk but I tune her out.

"...maybe we could introduce ourselves to them…" ugh Alice.

I got out of my car and made my way to my first class History, this is just wonderful note the sarcasm. The classes went really fast to my luck. When it was time for lunch I meet with my family.

_I wonder where the Cullens are. They have to see who are in there table haha. _

_Omg the new 3B are looking hot hehe._

I wonder why we have to see who ever is there. And WHO THE HECK ARE THE 3B!

Then Alice been the weird pixie she is, she open the doors dramatically. The humans look at us a little while but I didn't look. I didn't feel like watching the dumb humans. We sat down, when I caught the scent of 5 other vampires.

_Edward look to the next table_ Alice order me. As I look I saw…. Bella!!??!! Running out of the cafeteria. I got up but as I got out I saw her go to the woods. I was to running after her but four vampires got in my way. And they were not that happy let me tell you.

**Bella P.O.V**

"_Jenna can you hear me"_ I said in my head as I ran to the meadow._ "Yes dear is something wrong??" _ She told me back

I told her all that had happen. Then I told her to come for me when I tell her.

**Edward P.O.V **

My family was ready to fight Bella's family.

_Stupid Edward, hurt our lil sis. _Ethan and Cameron though and other things that I really didn't want to even think.

_If she touches my hair I'm going to kill her, _Rosalie and I think Bonnie thought wow they had a lot in common. Jasper was in front of Cameron when he came to me ready to fight me.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Lil. Sis!!! Cameron yelled, when Emmett came in front of me as Ethan in front of Cameron.

"Hey where did you got that shirt I've been looking for it in all the places but couldn't find it?" Alice told the other girl what was her name? Oh yeah Chloe.

"Oh in Paris, you know maybe one of this days we should go shopping over there it's so beautiful and there's a lot of nice clothes." Chloe said to Alice. They started to talk 'girly talk' about fashion; unbelievable couldn't they see in the situation we were?

"Hmmhmm" they all said stopping their fights and glaring at them.

"Sorry" Chloe said and turn to glare at Alice "I hate you" she told her.

"I hate you too" Alice replied.

In that moment I turned around and ran to the only place she could be… our meadow. I smelt her scent, I run as fast as I could, when I got there she was in the other side of the meadow. But she was in human form with her brown hair, brown eyes, not so inhumanly beautiful-for me she was beautiful human or not-, but how?

Then another vampire appeared, she took Bella's hand, and she gave me a grin before they disappeared in the air. I was left alone; I went back to our house. They were all there waiting for me I guess.

"_What happen?" _Carlisle and Esme thought.

"_Is Bella ok?" _Emmett.

"_Did you talk to her?"_ Alice.

"_I hope she is ok, her emotions were all over the place!!" _Jasper.

"_Edward what happen to my sister?!?!" _Rosalie. Over the years she told us she did like Bella; she was a bitch towards her because she was jealous that she was a human.

"I got there and she was in human form. But then another vampire came and they disappeared in the air" I said with a sad voice. They all gasp. **(Hehe **_**le gasp!!!**_ **Cutegirl03 though that hehe. I'm smart)**

**(Aha you are friend*says sarcastically* Haha jk-Shygirl18)**

**Bella P.O.V **

I change to my human self. As I smell his scent coming closer. Then I saw him in the other end of the meadow. When he saw me he was shock. 'Now Jenna' I said through my thoughts. Then she appear, but before going back to the house. She gave him an evil grin hehe. He looked just as beautiful as I remembered him.

We re-appear in the house, all my family was there. I change back to myself –vampire-.I just could not hold everything up anymore and I started to sob. All my family gave me a hug.

"Guys I just don't know how I'm going to go through all this" I said while still sobbing.

"Don't worry we all are going to be there with you, everything will be fine" Cameron said.

**A/n: Yaii this is a gift to you guys -New Year, New Chapter-hahaha, please tell us if you like it! We like reviews hahaha and we'll give you cookies well Kim will I don't have any****, have an awesome New Year! Love you all! (Me too hehe but more, Cutegirl03)**

**Shygirl18 and Cutegirl033 **


	4. Getting the Pixie Back

**~*~Getting the Pixie Back~*~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Shygirl18: Look a cow in the pool! *points to the pool***

**Cutegirl03: Sure Maribel *ignores Maribel***

**Shygirl18: Look a flying pig! *excited***

**Cutegirl03: Aham *keeps ignoring Maribel***

**Shygirl18: Look the Cullen's *jumping up and down***

**Cutegirl03: Whatever *runs away***

**Shygirl18: Hey where's Kimberly, hey is it not me who always runs away? KIMBERLY! Oh well. HI!!! Edward!! *waves to Edward***

**The Cullen's: Hi!! *wave back***

**Shygirl18: Since Kimberly ran away from me I guess I'm supposed to say we don't own twilight. **

**Bella P.O.V**

The night had gone way too fast for my liking; it was now time to get ready for school. I had assured my family that I didn't want to move again we had just arrived to Forks; a part of me didn't want to leave Edward again.

I went to my closet and got a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a black blouse with my black heels. I went downstairs to greet my family.

"Are you sure you want to go to school Bella?" Cameron asked me again.

"Yes I do so stop asking!" I yelled.

"Sheesh Bella we were just worried about you, you don't have to be a meani" Said Ethan.

I went to Cameron and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Cameron I know you guys are worried about me it's just that I am nervous of seeing them again" I explain to them.

"Let's go people" said Chloe and with that we all got inside Ethan's car and went to school.

***

We got to our spot in the parking lot and the Cullen's where already there park next to us. Edward was the only one there leaning in his car I guess waiting for me. Since Chloe change a thousand times for school we were late. Everyone got out of the hummer and I saw Edward walking towards me. Suddenly I was lift up from my spot and was levitated to the air Cameron was using his powers, stupid Cameron.

"Cameron someone can see you" I yelled to him panicking.

"Chillax Bella nobody is here don't you remember that were late" he said and I looked around to find nobody, I was still in the air.

"Come on lets go" said Bonnie.

Edward was frozen in his spot seeing me in the air.

"Ahh!" I yelled I was no more in the air but in the shoulders of Ethan.

"Come on my lady" Ethan yelled running to my class like a caveman. I couldn't see Edward anymore I was relieved but part of me was upset.

The classes went by really fast and I was now standing in front of the cafeteria doors, I saw my family coming towards me.

"Hi" everyone told me Ethan a little more cheerful.

"Hey guys, Ethan what did you do know?" I asked him carefully with him I never didn't know what to expect.

"Nothing" he said acting all innocent.

"He wipe out the memory of our teacher he went all hysteric because he didn't know why he was in school and he didn't know who he was, then Ethan return all his memory and all the class was laughing at him so the teacher decided to go home and rest they called a substitute and we didn't took our test" said very fast Bonnie we were now on our table with our food already in front of us.

"So Ethan you did all this just so you wouldn't take a test which you would have passed because we know everything?" I asked him incredulously.

"YES!! I was bored and the teacher was been mean and he didn't let me kiss Bonnie." He pouted and Bonnie gave him a kiss.

"Well it was a fantastic idea" said Bonnie kissing him again. I rolled my eyes and laugh at the stupid things Ethan did.

At that time the Cullen's enter and went to sit at their table trying to console a sobbing Alice, seeing my ex best friend there crying made me want to go and make her feel better.

"Hello Bella to earth" Chloe said waving her hand in front of me, I was still looking at Alice who was still sobbing and a now Jasper looking like if he wanted to cry too, 'wow why is Alice so upset it must be something big because if not Jasper wouldn't look like crying too' I thought to myself. My family seeing that I wasn't paying attention to them followed my gaze.

"You know you could go and talk with her if you want to" Bonnie told me I nodded to her; I got up and went to the Cullen's table. As I was making my way to the Cullen's table all the school was looking at me. The Cullen also looked up to face me, but Edward's face was lid up more.

"Alice can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask her, I didn't want anybody to hear our conversation. "Yeah" Alice said while sobbing. As we were making our way outside, I could not help but look at Edward, I thought I saw a smile in his perfect face.

"Alice why are you crying like that?" I ask her, she looked at me with does puppy eyes.

"Bec…beca…because Emmett burn my most perfect heels, and they were only 5 pairs in the world!!!" she yelled. I could not believe her, well I can, I guess.

"Alice that's why you are crying, I thought it was something more than that" I said

"Bella they were one pair of shoes out of five pairs, they were so special to me, as you are." she said. She looked at me with sorry eyes. "You are one of the most important people in my world, and I'm sorry for leaving you all does years back" she said to me with puppy eyes and the saddest face that a hyper pixie could master. And that's a lot.

"Alice you are special to me too" I said "and I really miss you too and I really want to be your best friend again."

"So you will forgive me?" Alice ask

"Yes Alice I forgive you" I said. And with that she came to life again, she hug me, and for a pixie she is strong. I guess I can forgive again.

**Edward P.O.V**

After what happen today. I still could not believe she is still alive. We were in the living room, all the family. When something came running in the mind of Emmett.

"Emmett think what you thought right now!!" I yelled at him as I got up of my sit.

"What!!! … That Rose is hot and sexy…"he said

"NO!!!... The one about Bella" I said to him

"Ooh…that we should do something, which is really sad or bad. Then she will get worry and go and talk to one of us. Then we can make her forgive us one by one. Till she forgives all of us, then she and Eddie can be happy forever" Emmett said in one breath. And by then all of our mouths where in the floor, we were just looking at him.

"What I can be smart when I want to" he pouted. Then we all nodded and turn to look at Alice and see if it will work out…

_**Vision~**_

_Bella forgives Alice first, as she sees her sobbing at lunch. Then she starts to forgive each of us one by one. With different causes, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, then last me. She will get each time more into the family. But will not talk to the ones she has not forgiven…_

_**~End of vision~**_

"It will work out!!!" Alice jump. The rest of the night we plan what we were going to do and by the end of the night we had all the causes ready. The hard part will be waiting to be forgiven and not talk to her at all.

**A/n: Here's another chapter, and for the ones that were wondering what the accident was…it was when Edward left Bella in the book of New Moon. And the 3b we explain it in the last chapter the humans were calling Bella, Chloe and Bonnie like that because one is BRUNETTE and the other two are BLONDES so see 3B! Well if you have more questions feel free to ask us. Oh and please review**

**Cutegirl03 and Shygirl18**


	5. Getting Monkey Man Back

**~*~Getting Monkey Man Back~*~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Shygirl18: *sigh, looks sad***

**Cutegirl03: What's wrong friend?**

**Shygirl18: O nothing I just wish I could see Emmett and Ethan.*More sad***

**Cutegirl03: Look a duck family *points to ducks***

**Shygirl18: Whatever *runs away***

**Cutegirl03: Maribel! O she ran again from me Oh well. Emmett, Ethan don't eat the duck family, OMG! Too late.**

**Ethan and Emmett: Why not there delicious!**

**Cutegirl03: Bad Vampires!**

**Emmett: SO…you don't own Twilight so that means you dot own us! *points to him and Ethan***

**Cutegirl03: But I do own Ethan so HA! In your face Emmett!**

**Bella P.O.V.**

Alice and I went back to the cafeteria; she was no longer sad nor sobbing. She was now bouncing to her table and I went to mine, my family was looking at me waiting for me to tell what happen.

"So…" Bonnie started but then shut her mouth.

"So…" Chloe tried before she was cut by Ethan,

"So tell us what did you girls talked about" he said and received a slap in the head from everyone in our table.

"What was that for? You know you guys want to know too" he said rubbing his head. I started to laugh very loud receiving some glances from the other students.

"Well Emmett destroyed one of Alice's favorite heels, she mentioned something about been one pair out of five in the whole world, and well to make the story short we are now friends again" I said to them with a big smile, I was glad that I got my best friend back. Ethan, Cameron, and Bonnie were smiling happy because of my happiness. I was now anxious waiting for Chloe reaction she was just staring at me with her mouth wide open. Maybe she didn't like the idea of Alice and I been best friends again.

"WHAT?!! That stupid destroyed the Tiger Lily Hand Painted Heels, now I have to double my work to find one pair out of FOUR!" she said angrily then left the cafeteria everyone was looking at her even the Cullen's, Cameron stood up and human ran to catch up with her angry wife. After 4 minutes of processing everything I started to have a fit of laughter, I fell to the floor and started to laugh more and Ethan decided to join me too and we both started to roll in laughter. After five minutes the laughter faded and the bell rang signaling lunch was over. Since yesterday I had run from school Cameron told the office that I didn't felt right and went home so now I was going to Biology, I hope I didn't miss anything important.

When I got there the teacher Mr. Vennet told me to go sit in the table in front of Ethan and Emmett, next to Edward. 'Oh My God! History is repeating again!' I thought as I made my way to my spot.

I heard laughter behind and turn to see who was laughing, Emmet was looking down and Ethan was fascinated by a bird near the window. I turned to the front and felt Edward starring at me, I stole a glance to him and what did I saw him looking at me, _great_. I decided to draw in my notebook and hope with all my heart for class to be over. I was drawing a rabbit when a crumpled ball of paper hit me in my head, startled I picked it up and unfold it.

_Bella please forgive me?- Emmett _

_No- Bella _I wrote back and threw it to Emmet.

_Please__-Emmett_ he threw it back

_No-Bella _I threw it back again

_But I even put the sad face-Emmett _this time I didn't wrote back I simply put it inside my back pack to lazy to stand up and throw it to the trash can. Thought that what he put made me want to laugh but I suppress the giggles.

I continued with my drawing when I herd a paper been torn from a notebook. A new crumpled ball of paper was again in my table.

_Please!-Emmett _I also put this note in the back pack.

Another note landed in my desk I did the same thing again.

_Please_

_Please _

_Please _

_Please_

_Please_

_Please _

The bell rang and I got out of the class quickly and went to my locker, my back pack was full of the stupid ball papers from Emmett he even finished his notebook there wasn't a single piece of paper there. I opened my locker and a full of paper balls notes landed on me all read Please stupid Emmett he had filled my locker with notes a million notes. I closed the locker and went to my next class. But Emmett apparently had the same class as I did because he was now following me.

"Please Bella" he begged and I just choose to ignore him.

"Please, Please, Please, Please" he kept saying, we got to the class and the teacher an old lady told me to sit wherever I wanted, I went to sit on the back.

"Bella please, please, please…." Emmett sat down next to me and continued.

***

The bell rang and I was now making my way back to the parking lot to wait for my family and get to our house, I was now tired of Emmett he kept bugging me the whole period; I had to pull out my IPod and listen to it but even that didn't work out. And well now Emmett was walking next to me still begging I got to the Hummer and lean on it and waited for my family, again Emmett next to me I mean seriously wasn't he tired of begging?

"Please, please, please, please…"

"OK!!!!!!!! Emmett I do forgive you just stop it before I go crazy" I finally exploded.

"YES! Thank you sister!" he said giving me a bear hug, he lifted me up from the ground and started to swung us in the middle of the parking lot. Wow he really was happy.

"Your welcome Emmett but get me down" I told him and he did, at that moment the Cullen's arrived and Alice and Emmett said goodbye to me and left. My family finally came and we went to our home, this had been a really long day. On our way to our home I told my family the story of how I forgave Emmett and at the end they were all laughing.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I was really happy to see that our plan was working, Bella had forgiven me, and Emmett annoyed the hell out of Bella till she didn't have another choice but to forgive him. Next part of our plan was getting Bella to apologize to Jasper we each had to come up with a plan well I mine was already done thanks to Emmett, he did burn my favorite heels apparently I had to really be very sad if not the plan wouldn't have work was the words of Emmet yeah right like if he was the one who could see the future. I was now really sad because of my shoes but o well I would have burn my entire closet just to get Bella back.

"I'm going hunting do you want to go?"

"No I'll go later" I said back to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked again

"Yes I'm sure but you go I have to find those heels I mean how hard is it to track one pair of special edition heels out of now four in the whole world?" I said turning my laptop on.

"Ok well I'll come back in a few hours" he said.

"Bye" and with that I heard the back door open the close.

I kept doing my research.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Hey I'm going hunting does someone wants to come with me" I yelled to my family waiting in the back door for their replies.

"No looking for the heels" yelled Chloe I could hear from over here her angrily typing, she was on her laptop in the internet trying to find the heels.

"Busy playing" yelled Bonnie and Ethan at the same time yup they like to play rock band.

"No dear I'm going to plant some new flowers in the garden" said Jenna.

"Busy" was the only thing Cameron said, and William was in his work, yeah since he had the ability to influence people he works as a psychologist.

"Ok see you later" I yelled and ran to the forest in search for some mountain lions. I was in the forest when a familiar scent hit me I decided to follow it then I came in front of a Cullen.

**A/n: Another chapter Yaii me and Kim are so happy that we got 5 reviews yesterday and well I decided to post another who do you guys think it is Bella sees? Please review, love you all. **_**P.S.**_** Oh and the shoes are real-well not the part were there only 5 pairs-so if you want to know how they look just Google it! There called 'tiger lily hand painted heels' and please again review!!**

**Shygirl18 and Cutegirl03**


	6. Getting the Chill Pill Back

_**~*~Getting Chill Pill Back~*~**_

_**Hey guys we are alive! I know we haven't updated for awhile now sorry but hey here's a chapter. Hey no disclaimer because I don't have inspiration. We are sorry. And we don't own anything, just the Salvatore family.**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

'What is Jasper doing here?' I thought to myself. Jasper had now a dead fox in his hands. He look up at me and threw to the side the fox, he stood up and said.

"Hi Bella"

"Umm…hey Jasper" I said not really wanting to talk to him.

"Can I talk to you Bella?" he asked me. I was hesitant I didn't know if I wanted to talk to him or not.

"Just give me 5 minutes please, there's something that has been bugging me since the day we left you, please?" he asked again.

"Ok" I told him.

"I had felt really bad all this year's Bella, if I had taken more precaution that would have never happen maybe things would have been different. Every day I felt remorseful knowing that I was to be blame. Alice would cry because she missed her best friend. Rosalie would also feel bad even thought you may not believe it. Emmett was angry at Edward because he left you and he made us all leave you. Esme and Carlisle were devastated they felt like they lost their child because they did consider you their daughter. But the worst one was Edward he wouldn't get out of his room he would just lay in the bed and cry he went for days not hunting he wouldn't get out of his room, one day Emmett and I had to stop him of almost braking all the trees at the rate he was going we where sure as hell that there wouldn't be a single tree standing. And I also missed you I considered you my sister and I still do even if you don't want to talk to me" he finished telling the story, I was sure he was keeping some stuff from me but I ignore it I was really sad and happy that Jasper still saw me as a friend he did love me-as a sister- and what they had gone through was very sad. At this point I was sobbing and Jasper hugged me.

"Thank you" I told him.

"You're welcome Bella" he said to me.

"Oh and for the record I forgive you Jasper and all of this wasn't your fault so don't feel like that ok?" I asked him

"Thank you Bella that makes me feel really happy" he told me.

"Wait a minute!" I suddenly yelled which startled Jasper.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked

"That night in my 18th birthday party when I cut myself I…I have a theory" I said then I shut my mouth getting my thoughts in order.

"What's you theory?" Jasper asked.

"You lost control because everyone was in the room they all had to feel the need to drink my blood, so you also felt their hunger and also because my blood called to Edward his hunger must have been the stronger which made you loose control, see it wasn't you fault!" I yelled again. I tried to explain to him the best I could, he seemed to be in deep thought after a couple of minutes he grabbed my hand and took running with me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"With Carlisle we need to talk about your theory, you know you may be right." He told me and I felt proud. But then my pride faded and I got nervous, when Jasper told me the story I came to a conclusion I didn't hate the Cullen's I only hate Edward he was the one that took them away from me because he didn't love me anymore, so the rest of the family didn't had the fault of his decisions. We were now getting to their house I could see it, it was like I used to remember it.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled she had thrown the door open, yeah I forgot she could see the future. Then I was been attack not only by Alice but also by Emmett, who kept yelling "sister, little sister".

"What's going on?" Esme said coming out the door she stood there frozen in her spot.

"Bella! I'm so glad to see you again!" she came running to me and gave me a motherly hug. I missed her so much.

"Me too Esme I've missed you so much" I told her. She step away from me and checked my appearance I had change to my human form when I got out of the house to hunt-I loved to look like human, sometimes- and Esme was looking at me weird and confused.

"How…" she started but was cut by Carlisle who came outside too see what all the commotion was about.

"Bella its good to see you again we missed you so much, please dear come inside" he said giving me a big hug.

"Thank you Carlisle" I said politely.

"Carlisle, Bella told me an interesting theory about what happen the night of her 18th birthday party. She told me that…"Jasper was saying. But Carlisle cut him off.

"Jasper keep that thought in your head….FAMILY MEETING!!!!"Carlisle said/yelled.

"You don't have to yell dad" Emmett whined. As all the Cullen and I went to the dining room. And well there it was Edward in front of me as I sat down in the chair next to Jasper.

"So as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by someone… Bella told me about this theory she had. That in her 18th birthday party, when I attacked her, that I was feeling all the hunger of the family. So yeah" Jasper finished.

"So like it was our fault and EDWARD" Emmett said. Edward and I flinched at the same time.

"Huh"I said, trying not to look at Edward.

"So all this time we thought it was kind of Jasper's fault but it wasn't?" said Rosalie. I was avoiding both Edward and Rosalie so I just ignore her, I don't know Rosalie in my human days didn't like me so yeah I didn't want to talk to her.

"I'm so proud of you" Alice said kissing Jasper.

"I have to agree with your theory Bella and I would like to make some experiments later with you Jasper." Carlisle said to Jasper.

And after that everybody went to separate parts and others stay with me like Esme and Alice did, and well Edward would also be in the same room as I would but I just pretended he wasn't there. After some hours I decided to go, my family would probably start getting worried. So with that I said my good byes to the Cullen's.

***

I went to hunt really quickly some deer that were near the forest, after I had fed myself I went to my family.

"Hey Bella, what took you so long? I was about to go find you" Cameron said.

"I'll tell everybody inside, why that face let me guess are you tired of hearing Ethan whining that he wants to go to Narnia?" I asked him half playfully.

"Yes, and when I tried to tell him that Narnia didn't exist he just went crazy he ran around all the house yelling 'liar liar pants on fire you a liar liar pants on fire' for two hours straight until Bonnie calmed him down after that he just locked himself down in the closet" he told me.

I couldn't help it, I laughed so hard. If I wouldn't have been a vampire I would be dead for not breathing. After an hour of laughing and Cameron staring at me like if I had two heads we headed inside.

"Hey everybody I need to tell you guys something" I yelled and in less than five minutes everybody was in the dinning room, even William I guess he just came back from work. But going back to the point I told my family everything that happen with the Cullen's.

"I'm happy for you Bella that you forgave the family you love." Jenna told me motherly.

"Yes Bella it wasn't good for you to hold a grudge on them when it was clearly not their fault." William told me ah he was a good father. The rest told me that they were happy for me, that I did a good job at how I handled the situation, and that how smart I was to come with that theory of Jasper.

"So does that mean that I can hang out with EMMETT?" stupid Ethan yelled.

"Yes Ethan you can" everybody told him.

"But..." Jenna started, oh no here comes the but,

"You can't prank humans ok Ethan?" she told him, haha Ethan actually looked hurt.

"Ah come on mom please just one human please?" Ethan begged Jenna.

"Ok but don't take these pranks to the extreme ok?" Jenna gave in o god she was so sweet for her own good.

"YES!!" Ethan screamed very loud and with that he stood up and dialed Emmett I'm pretty sure that he already had him on speed dial.

"Hey dude we can start operation 'MNKC' my mom gave me permission" we heard Ethan said. What the hell, what does MNKC means? Jenna actually looked scare at what she has brought to the family.

"Ok, time for me to go shower and get ready for school" I said and with that I went to my room,

**A/n: Sorry guys if there's some grammatical errors I just wanted to finish this chapter so you guys could read it, and again sorry for not posting for awhile we've been having a lot of homework and problems with our lives so yeah but we hope they don't give us to much homework this week and we'll try to update soon. Also the prank starts between the families and also the pranks to humans' haha! So please give us some ideas of pranks we could use and I think that's all R&R! Yeah what Maribel said, so sorry for not putting this chapter fast. But we had a lot of homework, which I hate, and personal stuff in my side of the story so sorry biie!**

**Love Shygirl18 and Cutegirl03**


	7. MNKC

**~*~MNKC ~*~**

**Disclaimer: sorry guys but we were out of it. In our little world!!!!! **_**Yeah Kim you were, I actually had tons of homework to do and classes to pass since I'm failing like four classes!**_** Haha I'm just failing one class so yeah getting back to the point we want to give shout outs to our special reviewers who have review all our chapters: Danicullen426(she has reviewed all our chapters except last one hehe), to pinklady who she has actually reviewed all our chapters yeaii, and to onlyvampirescanloveforever Ethan is mine and only mine you can borrow it but remember its MINE!! **_**Well lets go on with the story!!!**_

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

So when we were going to school Ethan explain to us the prank and what we were suppose to do, we agreed to help him. He also told us what "MNKC" it stand for Make Newton Kid Cry, Yeah we had in school descendents from Mike Newton.

We arrived at school and parked next to the Cullen's, they already knew about the prank and what they had to do thanks to Alice, and by the way she was grabbing my hand really hard like she was afraid I would disappear.

My first classes went really fast and then we were all in lunch even the Cullen's were sitting with us which we got stared at for. So yeah we had to get ready for the prank its going to take place here in the cafeteria.

"Bella are you ready" ask me a happy looking Ethan.

"Yup, just tell me when to go" I answer him back.

"In 5…4…3…2…1…GO!" Ethan was really excited pshh of course he didn't had to go flirt with the stupid brainless Newton kid.

So I got up and threw a last pleading glance at my favorite brother Cameron, he shrug like if saying 'sorry sis we can't stop Ethan'. I started to make my way to the table were Danny Newton was and sat in the chair next to him, all his friends were gawking at me I whispered in his ear "would you like to take me to a date Friday?" he stared at me speechless.

"Umm..Yeah…sure…Friday…at 8" he said.

"You know I would like a lemonade just about right now" I told him using my flirt voice. He nodded and hurriedly stood up and went to buy me a lemonade, I took this chance to open the little bottle that had red paint and spill it over his chair. His friends were at the other side of the table thank god if not they would be wondering why I put fake blood in Danny's chair.

Newton came back and I stood up grabbed the bottle of lemonade and turn him around so he couldn't see the chair with fake blood.

"See you Friday" and I gave him a little kiss in the corner of his lips, I heard a growl and turn to see a really really mad Edward everybody was laughing I turn back to see in time Newton almost faint good news he fell to the chair bad news he now had a big red circle of fake blood in his khakis pants.

I made my walk to the table and sat next to, yes you got it Edward. After five minutes the bell rang signaling lunch was over, Emmett stood up fast and went to lock the doors so nobody could exit the cafeteria. Danny was standing up in the middle of the cafeteria everybody pointing and laughing at him and yeah he was lost he didn't know what was going on then Ethan and Bonnie went to take pictures at Newton.

"HAHAHAHA NEWTON KID IS IN HIS PERIOD!" yelled Ethan and Emmett really really loud. Everybody started to laugh and seriously there was people rolling on the floor laughing really hard and purple people that they couldn't breath anymore.

"WHATS GOING ON IN HERE!" yelled the principal, everybody went quiet you could even hear the crickets.

"The Cullen's and Salvatore family did this to me" yelled a frustrated Danny while pointing to his butt. There were some muffled laughs, and here comes phase 3 getting out of trouble.

"Mr. Greene of course it wasn't us we just came here we were having a study party in the library trying to learn, that Newton kid just hate us because I don't know just because and probably he did all this to make us get in trouble" pouted Alice it actually look like the principal was trying to believe her but you could still see doubt in his face so Alice went to the extreme and made those big puppy eyes and with our vampire charm he completely believed us.

"Newton to my office now!" yelled the principal and with that Newton followed Mr. Greene to his office. Laughter erupted from the cafeteria our plan was done.

After the show we went to class, and guess what my class was?? Biology yep with Ethan, Emmett and Edward, the 3'E. So we went to class Ethan and Emmett keep going on about the joke. As for Edward he looks like he was way too angry about the little kiss. And I know about that because well, when they said the kiss part he got mad.

When we got there the teacher was not there. So we had free period when Rosalie and Bonnie appear in the door. Bonnie makes her way to Ethan, like I didn't know that. As for Rosalie she was looking at me, so I went to talk to her. Even if I didn't like the idea, because of the past.

"Hey…Bella I wanted to tell you that….well I'm really sorry about the last years. I was like that to you, because I was jealous that you could live your human life normal. And still you wanted to be a vampire so I'm really sorry and I just want you to know that I always thought about you as a sister and I will always do. So can you forgive me?" Rosalie told me. Over the years I did forgive her and thought about the story of her and how much she wanted to be human. I also thought about her as another sister.

The next thing I did was something that no one will ever guess. I hug her, the class went silent, I could see Emmett trying to cry, and I really don't know why. Bonnie and Ethan were just in aaww moment.

"Does that answer your question, Rosalie" I ask her as I pull away.

"Yep, it does and call me Rose, Bella" she told me as we sat down.

When I look up I saw all eyes on us. Omg stupid humans that like to gossip.

"COULD YOU STOP LOOKING!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone look really scared and turn back to their business.

"haha that's my sister!!" Ethan, Emmett, Bonnie and Rosalie yelled.

I could not help it and laugh at that. The next couple of hours they went like a flash. When it was time to go to the house yeah, we run away to our cars and all the Cullen's and us, went to our house. When we got there all of us went to different places. Because we had a lot of rooms left, we made them into our own little world of liking.

Ethan, Emmett, Jasper, and Cameron went to the game room. To play and plan I don't care what.

Bonnie, Rosalie, Alice, and Chloe went to the fashion room. Well you know why and because of the latest clothes, and all the things to go with it. As for William and Jenna they went to the Cullen's house to see Esme and Carlisle. That just left me with Edward in the living room. And because of that the room was left with a lot of tension, I was really sorry about what Jasper will have to feel for the next couple of hours.

* * *

**A/N Tara!!! The 7th chapter is made. So thanks for reading and please review. And if you have a question or something to say, please leave a review or something. And sorry for not posting earlier we've been really busy.**

**Love Cutegirl03 and Shygirl18.**


	8. Avoiding a Cullen

**~*~Avoiding a Cullen~*~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ethan: Hey Emmett!!!**

**Emmett: yeah???**

**Ethan: do you want to make Bella mad???**

**Emmett: YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ethan: ok, so here is the plan…………(Jenna and Esme appear out of tin-air)**

**Jenna and Esme: What do you think you were going to do????**

**Ethan: nothing mom, we were just going to put Bella in YouTube as she got dressed!!!**

**Jenna: '_'Esme:' _'**

**William: _Bella: '_'**

**Edward:' _' Alice: '_'**

**Chloe: '_' Bonnie: '_'**

**Jasper: '_' ****Carlisle: '_'**

**Emmett: That was the best thing eve... (Rosalie hits Emmett in the head, and leaves with him by the feet.) **

**We don't own anything. Just the Salvatore family jejeje '_'**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I grabbed the remote control and press the red button, I watched as the TV turn on. There was a movie on about love, a guy begin a girl to give him another chance omg the irony. I change the channel fast; every channel that I put on was about love 'really is the world against me or something?' I thought to myself.

Edward was sitting next to me on the big couch; I got stiff as I felt him move closer to me. I did the first thing my head told me, I moved a little to my right since Edward was on my left. After a few minutes of me watching discovery channel-since this show and channel had nothing to do with love- I felt Edward move closer to me again, and me been me I scooted over to the right again putting some space from me and Edward. I thought he had gotten the message by now that I didn't want him near me, but no stupid hot vampire didn't catch on the message. He kept on moving near me and suddenly unexpectedly I fell from the couch. I sat there shock I totally didn't expect that I guess I was too busy watching from the corner of my eye Edward. I heard a stifle of laugh coming from Edward; I turn to him and gave him my best evil look I could master.

"Sorry Bella it's just that I have never seen a vampire fall" he said with a muse voice, he offered me his hand to help me stand up but I ignore it and stood up myself.

"Yeah I guess my clumsiness pass to my vampire life" I said gritting my teeth. His face quickly change from a little happy to serious, he open his mouth ready to reply when I ran out of the living room. I entered to one of the rooms that had nothing and I had turned it to my own personal thinking room. It had baby blue walls with many white and blue comfortable sofas, there was a big book shelf in the right wall that contain like hundreds and hundreds of books that I love, also to the left was a desk with a laptop, and then there was this little table next to my favorite sofa that on top of it was the current book I was reading.

I went to the sofa and picked up my book I started to read where I last time had finish reading, I was to engrossed in the novel that I didn't heard the certain someone I was avoiding. I heard a cough and immediately looked up to see Edward again.

"Can I speak to you please Bella?" he asked me.

"No" I said firmly without glancing at him.

"But why not?" he asked again.

"Because…" I said, I seriously didn't want to hear him so again I ran away but this time I didn't went to another room I went outside.

I decided to take a run in the forest, after a few minutes I was really deep in the forest I stopped and found a fallen tree, I sat there and I started to think what did Edward wanted to tell me.

After some hours of thinking and thinking and not coming to a conclusion I heard someone coming, sat there with my back to the vampire that was coming, it probably was Edward who came to try to talk to me again.

"Edward could you please stop following me I don't want to talk to you" I said once again firmly.

"Umm…Bella I'm not Edward" said the other person.

"Oh sorry Jasper I thought you were Edward" I said to him a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it; I just came here to talk to you of course if you want?" he asked me.

"Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about?" I replied to jasper.

"I came here to talk to you about Edward's feelings towards you" he said, that totally caught me off guard.

"Umm…Jasper I don't want to know anything about Edward" I said remembering all that time ago when we were on the woods and he told me that he didn't love me anymore.

"I'm so tired of you too been so stubborn, so I guess if you don't want to talk about Edward's feelings I might as well show you what he felt when he left you" he said and I was startled Jasper was being a little to mean.

I couldn't think anything else because right then I felt really really sad and angry I wanted to kill myself; the sorrow was so intense I fell to the ground and cried. But then everything stopped I was back to normal.

"What just happen?" I said catching my breath and still crying.

"You just felt what Edward has been feeling all this years without you, at first it was ten times stronger than what you felt right now I couldn't stand it and when he read my mind he moved away. After some years he came back with us but everyday he would feel what I just show you." Jasper explain to me but I was confused, why would Edward be feeling like this if he didn't love me? This was so confusing.

"Why did Edward felt like this if he told me he didn't love me?" I asked Jasper.

"Because that was a big lie he told you, he knew that lying to you would be the best choice for you to forget him in some years and move on with your life." He told me then everything dawn on me. Edward did really love me I had put him in so much sadness that I didn't know until now poor him my heart crush, thinking back to what I had felt some minutes ago he really felt like that and I always thought he was the bad guy but he wasn't, he was just a little stupid. I had to repair all the damage between me and Edward; I had to go back with him I love him so much and I will always do even if I don't want to admit it.

"Thanks Jasper for showing me that Edward isn't really a big bad jerk I thought he was" I said kissing him in the cheek.

"You're welcome little sis I just had to smack some sense in to you" he said, I grin because he called me sis.

"I have to go talk to Edward do you know where he is?" I asked Jasper.

"He was in the living room with his head in his hands when I came here to talk to you maybe he's still there" jasper replied.

"Ok come on lets go back to the house" I said and started to run in the direction of the house.

After some minutes the house came into view and I burst in trough the open door. I started to search all the house but I couldn't find Edward anywhere so I decided to get some help.

"Alice" I said entering to the fashion world-yeah the room Rosalie, Chloe, Alice, and Bonnie where earlier- they were online shopping.

"Yes, Bella" she told me with a knowing smile, that little pixie.

"Have you seen Edward?" I asked her.

"Sorry Bella but he came earlier and told me that he was going away to think then after that he was going home, the problem is I don't know where he's thinking" she said looking at me like saying 'are you stupid or something you know better than anyone where he is' and then it dawn on me I knew where he was, the meadow, that was the only place he goes to when he needs to think.

"Thanks Alice, Chloe, tell Jenna I'll be coming later" I said she nodded at me and then went back to shopping.

"Bye" I said and with that I was out the house and running to the meadow to go find Edward.

**A/n: so there's the next chapter guys thank you for being patient and waiting Cutegirl03 and me have been** **really busy but we are trying hard to update as fast as we can. So please read and review that makes us happy and also Sunday (feb.21) was my birthday!! And my parents gave me a laptop as a gift, so please if you can give us a review as a gift for me I'll be extremely happy.**

**Love Shygirl18 and Cutegirl03! **


	9. Trying to have the Fun time

**~*~ Trying to have the Fun Time~*~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kim: Hey Maribel**

**Maribel: yeah**

**Kim: guess who is back??**

**Maribel: idk**

**Kim: Bond, James Bond!!!**

**Maribel: Kim, I think is William not Bond**

**Kim: oh, Salvatore, William Salvatore!!!**

**Maribel (in the back of the sofa): We don't own anything, just the Salvatore Family. (in a whisper)**

**Questions: What's Kim Fav. Smiley face: :), ;0 , :o , :P, ;) , or '_'?**

**What's Maribel Fav. Colors: red, pink, blue, purple, black, gray or green?**

**Clues in the A/N ( bottom) good luck !!!**

**Bella Pov**

I was making a mistake; I was hurting him with my dumb mind. I guess I never thought about it like that. How, I the stubborn Bella believe him. I guess he also thought that it will have been a lot harder. Now I'm running to the only place he will be the one that a lot of years ago have been ours.

After awhile of running I came to a stop I saw the meadow and in the middle of it, was the love of my life. I guess he was out of his mind because he didn't look at me. Well, there's always the surprise plan mwhahahha. Without him seen me I jump into him. He had a look of pure shock.

"What the fuck" Edward yelled. As he was pin down by me.

"Hi Edward!!" I yelled even if I didn't need to since we could hear perfectly fine. "Hey, well Jasper told me…what you had felted all this years. Because YOU left me, but I have two things to say to you, mister". I told him in like 3 sec. wow he does look scared like I will kill him right now. Hehe

"Mhm Bella, before you say something. I'm really sorry about what I did to you I'm…" he started to tell me.

"Edward... let me finish. Ok so I'm mad that you were stupid, to think I was better without you in my life. That Mister was the most dumb and stupid thing ever" I told him, as I was looking into his eyes.

"But… without that I will not be a vampire and have never met my family. That in fact I love so thanks. Oh and yeah I forgive you" I said with a smirk in my face. I think you can guess what he did next, yup he kissed me, I could feel the love in the kiss and all the passion. In that moment I knew that it was going to be a blast of a party in the house.

"So… now can I say that you are my girlfriend?" he asked me smirking.

"Mmm…let me think about it" ha his smirk left his pretty face.

"I'm playing Edward; yes I will love to be your girlfriend" and then we kiss like ten more times hehe. Good thing we don't have to stop and no Emmett or Ethan to break this. But I had to speak to soon. Someone cleared his throat. When we look up to see who dared to stopped our love fest I just could not believe who it was, I mean come on.

"Ok I so didn't expect this from you of all people" I told him

"Well someone had to come and see if you were not doing something bad" he said with a smirk.

"Dad!!! I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want and first of all I will never do it here if… people like you can stop by here I don't want to make a show."I told William. Guess what? Now I cannot have a private moment with my boyfriend, but sure its fine for them to have their private moments.

"Whatever, the kids want to see the new couple and Esme and Jenna…Ahh my beautiful Jenna. She is so perfect and pretty I'm so happy with her by my side. I don't know what I will have done without her in my present and future. She is the stars of my night the sun of my sky the..."

"Ok!!! Dad we get that you love a lot mom, back to the point, why are you here?" I stop him

"Oh mmm…yeah that your mom wants to tell us something seeing that you two are together now." Edward and I got up and then ran back to the house with William, when we got there both of our families were there in the living room. Alice and Jasper in the love sit, as Chloe and Cameron. As for Emmett he was in the floor with Rosalie in his lap. Ethan was in the chair with Bonnie in his lap too. Esme and Carlisle were in the other sofa with William and Jenna. So that only left Edward sitting in a chair, there were no more chairs, so I sat in his lap, hehe.

"SO… what's the important news that I had to stop what I was doing to come? Because I was doing something really important let me tell you." I told them, I'm sure if Edward was human he would be blushing right know, and me I would have never said that but 'hey I'm a vampire I can do whatever I want'.

"Yeah sis, you were DOING something out there, huh" Why do Emmett and Ethan had to think the same thing it's not like we were doing that.

"Shut up!!! Emmett, Ethan and no I was kissing my boyfriend, thank you very much" I told/yelled to them.

"Back to the point the thing me and Jenna, had to say is that we are….not going to allow Bella and Edward to 'sleep' in the same room" Esme told us. Everyone was laughing at us. But that is so not fair I'm like 105 years old or even more.

"But that is so not fair, why not we are not as bad as Emmett, Rosalie, Bonnie and Ethan??" I just had to know why.

"Because they are in fact MARRIED, and you two are not so there, bye kids" and like that the parents left the house.

"Ugh that is so not fair" I was about to "cry".

"Is ok love, and by the way you never know what can happen the cats are not home and the mice can do a party" he told me with a smirk and let me tell you that was a sexy smirk.

"What cats Eddie? We don't have cats. And why will the mice do a party when the cats are not home?" You could tell that he was drop when he was a baby, god why Emmett why.

"Emmett first of all is a simile, you mean to say something…in fact why are you so dumb? We have learn this in school like 200 times" My baby told Emmett

"Oh and I'm so not dumb, if I was dumb could I say this, " Emmett told us.

"Yeah whatever you like Emmett you can tell us" I told him, he just started to tell us about the movie and I don't know what else, because one I didn't care and second I was looking into the eyes of my love.

"Hey I have an idea why don't you change the weather so we don't have to go tomorrow to school?" I ask Chloe.

"Hey that will be a good idea and I have a test tomorrow and I don't want to take it" she told me. "What will I use this time rain, snow, sunny, windy, storm?" she ask us

"Sunny" Bonnie said.

"Windy" Cameron told us.

"Storm" Emmett and Ethan told us.

"Sunny" Rosalie said.

"Snow" William said.

"Snow" Jenna said.

"Snow" Esme said.

"Snow" Carlisle said.

Hey when did they got here, I thought they were in the other house. Oh wait a minute, if I have to guess it was Jenna.

"I said Sunny" Jasper and Alice yelled at the same time.

"Snow" I told them, now I love the snow is so white and puffy and wow.

"I will go with my love in this" my Edward said.

"Wimp" Emmett told him.

"So I guess snow will be" Chloe told us. Then we all went to the window to see outside, you could see the black clouds appearing in the sky darkening the day. Then it started to snow and just in two minutes all the ground and the trees were white.

"OMG, I just saw what we are going to use and wear also what we are going to do, Jasper help me." Alice told us and left with Jasper running by her said their hands clasp together.

"Oh mommy!!! Look it's snowing yeiii!!!" Emmett yelled, as he went outside to play with Ethan. The parents went outside too and just stood in the middle looking around. Bonnie and Rosalie for the first time ever started to play with the snow, no matter if their hair got wet.

"Hey, Bella watch out!!" Bonnie yelled. Then a snow ball hit me in the face. "Ops to late sis!!!"

"Bonnie you are going to pay for that" I yelled. We started a snow fight. Suddenly something happen that I was so not prepared for, what the hell Alice is doing?!"

"What the hell!!" everyone yelled.

**Alice Pov**

Mwhahahha no one will know what is going to happen now. Not even Edward he's too busy staring at his Bella-Creep- haha.

**A/N there you have it, chapter 9. Hey guess what? If you can answer the question that is in the top, you get a chance to be in the story and you get to pick whatever you want to be (exa: stupid human, vampire, a supermodel haha you get the idea)!!! But you have to be the first person to answer, good luck. And if you can also guess what Alice is about to do _ review and give us ideas of pranks and stuff you would like to see happen. :D**

**Clues: the face you have seen in the last chapter**

**2: 4 letters each and one had E the other on has a A.**

**Love Cutegirl03 and Shygilr18!! XD**


	10. A new life A new house

**~*~* A new life, a new house *~*~**

**A/N: Ok people guess what??? The winner of the contest is… Rachel also now as Twilightgirl141. Yuppie she is lucky. Ok now with the story**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kim: (singing**_**) **__**One way or another I'm gonna find ya I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya…**_

**Maribel: Kim what are you doing??(Maribel is ignored)**

**Ethan and Emmett: wow you sing so wow…we love you Kim.**

**Kim: aaww guys you are making me blush. God I feel like Bella weird.**

**Maribel: hello, Kim you are suppose to say the disclaimer.**

**Emmett and Ethan ask Kim to sing again.**

**Maribel: ok well I will do it, we don't own twilight or the song just the Salvatore family, not the name.**

**Cameron and Jasper: hey Maribel don't worry we love you :).**

**Maribel: aaww I feel much better.**

**(in the background jasper was the one in control mwhahahaha.)**

**Bella pov**

Ok right now I'm really scared for two reasons first one imagine a pixie vampire in a bulldozer, a really big bulldozer, and second reason: Jasper at the top of the big bulldozer screaming "I'm the king of the world" and to finish with it they had it full of snow going all the way to the house.

"OMG ALICE YOU BETTER NOT DO THE THING IM THINKING YOU ARE GOING TO DO!!!!" a really mad Esme yelled.

"Haha don't worry is for the best, oh and by the way I already ended the life of your house Jenna!!" Alice said. There was only silence as Alice and well jasper dump the snow all over the house.

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T" Emmett and Ethan yelled.

Jasper went to Jenna and Esme, to "calm them down".

"Alice… where are we going to live now?" Rosalie asked

"Oh well that's easy, you see I saw a vision of an interior designer that is also a vampire. And I fell in love with her work. So I just had to get the houses out of the way. Oh and don't worry we got the important things out of the houses… well except…" we all look at her because she was wearing a straight face and looked really sad, we waited to hear what didn't got out of the house.

"It was your piano Edward…sorry" and she left to call someone I believe.

"NOOOO…not my baby…" Edward started to yell.

"Your baby? What about me?" I asked him. I mean come on is just a piano and it's not more important than me. That's so fucking mess-up. I went to the side of my dear brother Cameron and winked at him. He responds with a smirk, hehe he knew my plan.

"What no Bella you're my baby. You're at the top of everything I care in my list… please forgive me" he stared to say as he walked to me. But Cameron cut him.

"No Edward you made her sad so don't even think I will let you touch her, I told you not to make her sad" Cameron said and took me by the waist to Ethan.

"I'm right, right Ethan" Cameron asked him. To my luck Ethan got what we were doing and continue with it. Edward just stood there frozen and I took that opportunity to extend my shield over Cameron and Ethan so Edward couldn't read their minds.

"Yes brother you are right, sorry Edward but you mess up again and that's too much for my baby sister" Ethan said.

"Have a good afternoon dear Edward" Cameron finally told him, as he and Ethan took me to the rest of the vamp family.

_Hey thanks you two that was really cool_. I told them through my mind. They were still inside of my shield so we could talk in our minds.

_Hey Bella is no trouble haha just look at him._ Cameron told me

_Yeah Bella, he is just "crying" near Esme._ Ethan told me. When I looked up at him they were right he was just there "crying", then Esme looked at me with that face. Oh oh I'm in trouble mmm…what do I do? What to do, what to do?

"So Alice are we going to live in the SAME house now?" I asked her.

"Yep and the one who is going to help us will be here in 3…2…1…" she told us to look to the front of the ex-house. Then a vampire-girl appeared out of nowhere. She was like 5'6 tall; she had dark brown hair and BLUE eyes. What the hell is that even possible?

"Hey people, I'm Rachel, and I'm going to help you with your new house, any questions?" she told us.

"Yeah why are your eyes blue?" Carlisle asked her, like always he wants to learn more hehe.

"That's easy Hun, they are like this because of my power" she said. Wait did she just called Carlisle Hun, Esme went to his side hehe jealous much.

"So… what is your power" Ethan and Emmett asked at the same time. I wonder if they are like twins or something.

"Wow both of you are big, but yeah to answer your question. My power is that I can put, make, color, move, etc. anything I want so I can make a house by myself. I just need to talk to each one of you and then you can all go hunting. After you come back your house will be ready." She said and started to talk to Jenna and Esme. And because moms know anything about their husbands and kids they told her everything about us.

After that she made us go away, each of us went to different places since we had already gone hunting.

I was sitting in a rock near the river, when I caught the scent of a vampire that I knew and love well this is going to be really funny.

I looked up at him when he stood in front of me.

"Bella please baby, I'm sorry about what I said, it was really stupid of me to say that in front of you." Edward told me, I went close to him with a smirk in my face and with a sexy voice I said

"So… you really don't care about your piano"

"yes" he gulped.

"So that means you will do anything I ask for" I asked him.

"Of course" he replied easily "then kiss me you fool" I grabbed him by his shirt and started to kiss him, the kiss was full of passion and well yeah lust. He started to go for my shirt. And well you know something led to something else when suddenly we heard someone or should I say two persons. My two brothers Emmett and Ethan came looking for us, what's wrong with all the people in this family. Edward and I had to jump to the river and change really mega fast.

"SO… what were you doing ehh??" Emmett asked us, as if he didn't know.

"Yeah because you smell funny Bella" Ethan told me.

"What's wrong with you guys, both of you know what we were doing right know so don't act as if you don't know" Edward yelled, hey he looks hot when he is mad Bella stop that and start to think straight.

"Aaww is eddie-welly sad because we stopped your sex time" Emmett with that stupid baby voice said. Edward punched him in the face and that's when they started to fight all over the place, as for me and Ethan we were just watching them.

"So Bella you are not a child anymore… and you are very lucky that you're not human…so for that matter you will not have to us a condom." Ethan broke our silence.

"Well thanks for been all protective brother…but just don't tell Cameron you know how he can get so please don't say anything to him for a few days or a few years probably in a century." I replied to Ethan.

"Haha don't worry Ballerina I will not say anything but for Emmett I don't respond ok?" Ethan told me.

"Yeah I know he cannot be quiet" I gave a sigh.

"So Ethan what were you and Bonnie doing last night eh? Because we heard you screaming her name as she did the same." I asked him, hehe busted.

"God Bella you have a perverted mind, to your information we were playing video games in our room, you now I like to play and so does she and we get carried away and we start to scream each other's name when one or the other is winning." He explained to me well that was so unexpected, maybe he is right I do have a perverted mind.

"WOW BELLA I DON'T THINK YOU HAD IT IN YOU."Emmett yelled and laughed, and then he and Ethan left to go make the others life a hell.

"Well well well I didn't expect that mind of you dear Bella" Edward said in my ear which made me giggle.

"Yeah well you now sometimes leaving with people that are like Ethan makes you think like that" I told him.

"Yeah maybe you are right, all the things that goes by in the minds of my brothers and sisters makes me want to puke" he laughed but then he started to smile real big.

"What's with the smile?" I asked him.

"Well Alice told me that is time to go back to our new home" he told me

"I will like that" and with that said we started to run back home, in our way to the house we found our family running back home.

**A/N ok people there's the chapter any ideas of the new house. We all ready now what it will look like. So thanks and review just press that little green bottom and leave words ciao.**

**Love: Maribel and Kimberly :)**


	11. Wow of a House

**~*~WOW…of a House~*~**

**A/N hey people thx to the ones that review last chapter. Because of that you get a cyber chocolate cookies yai!!! Yeah, we are sorry for not posting more chapters, but a lot of thing have change like…Maribel died!!!! Haha nah her laptop died the other day but it came back to life. Ok so next chapter lol.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ethan: **_**I'm to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts and I'm a….**_

**Kim: Ethan what are you doing???**

**Ethan: I'm singing. And you know is true.**

**Kim: Well yeah…but you don't have to sing it.**

**Ethan: I feel the love…Kim you don't love me no more do u???(about to "cry")**

**Emmett: of course she does not. Hello I'm way hotter.**

**Mari: Hey Kim…what are Ethan and Emmett doing???(Looks at Kim)**

**Kim: (Kim with the mouth full of popcorn) ojt huhe ard indh ifjenxth kjent gh, wjk?? (translated : ooo they are just fighting about me, why??)**

**Mari: no reason, hey do you have more popcorn??**

**Kim: yep, here **

**Mari: thanks!!!**

**Kim and Mari: we don't own twilight.**

**(in the background Ethan and Emmett fighting)**

**Bella Pov**

So we are now running to our new house. I hope is pretty if not, Alice is in trouble hehe but knowing her it's gonna be extravagant. As we were running Ethan, Emmett, Cameron, and Jasper were playing around. You can see that there wife were so not happy, one because they were hitting the trees and second because is dumb like that.

When we finally got out of the forest, all of us had a shock face; eyes open as plates and mouths in the ground.

"Hey, your back do you like your new house or what? So is made for your liking. So as you see they have a lot of windows, but they are sound prove and they can break only if someone hits it or like that , you can also cover them up. In the backyard you see a little hall way and a big pool and TV also on top you see a mini living room. In the second floor you will find the kitchen at the back next to the dinner room. Then in front of the dinner room you have the cinema room. Then to the left you find William and next to it Carlisle study. And in front of the cinema room is the living/game room. Ok so it has two main rooms for the parents they are in the first floor, so they are far away from there kids. They have your favorite colors and things. Then there are 5 other bedrooms and one extra room. Two of them have a super mega closet, for Alice/Jasper and Chloe/Cameron. Because they told me you love to shop. The next three have just a super closet which is perfect for the ones that don't shop that much as I have been told about, they are for Bonnie/Ethan, Rosalie/Emmett and Bella/Edward. Then in the third floor you will find the rooms for Alice and Chloe. And last but not least the four floor are for Bonnie/Ethan, Rosalie/ Emmett and Edward/Bella. In the front as you see we have the biggest garage ever. In the left side you see it, it can hold all your 13 cars and the motorcycles. And on the right side you see the garage where you can work on the cars. And yeah that's it, questions?" Rachel finish.**(The pics for the house are in our profile)**

And just for you to know I didn't put attention, one the biggest house I have ever seen was in front of me, and two I was still in shock. When we finally "woke up" we run to hug her, then to the house too see all the cool new stuff.

The first thing I check was me and Edward's room, it was midnight blue. The bed was near the window, you can see two doors in the other wall. Which, I guess that it was the bathroom door and our closet.

"Wow, this room is so big" I said. I smelled Edward coming through the door. I turn around to look at him, he is so hot jeje, good thing he can't read my mind.

"So umm…its…so nice of Rachel for doing this, even if Alice had to destroy both houses. So… do you want to check the bed? Edward said/ask me.

"Edward to think you were the normal one in this house, and you say I have the perverted mind" I told him with a smile, well I was giggling. I look at Edward, oh oh, wait is that lust in his eyes. I don't need to be Jasper to know that.

"Well Bella you never know what's in my mind. But I will give you a clue it has to do with… you, me, the bed, and all night. If you get my flow" he told me as he got closer to me. Then he grabbed me from the waist and started to kiss me, mmm…he does not taste bad, but as always theirs someone that has to get in the way.

"EDWARD COULD YOU STOP WITH THE LUST. I CAN FEEL IT ALL OVER TO THE SECOND FLOOR. AND IF YOU DO SOMETHING COULD YOU PLEASE CLOSE THE DOOR, THE DOOR IS NOT SOUND PROOF!!!!!!!!!" Jasper yelled.

"YEAH AND MAKE SURE YOU USE PROTECTION!!" Emmett also yelled.

"YOU MORON WE ARE VAMPIRES WE DON'T HAVE TO USE PROTECTION, I THOUGHT WE HAD ALREADY EXPLAIN THAT TO YOU!" Cameron yelled to Emmett wow he is dumb.

"OH UMM THEN YOUR GOOD YOU DON'T NEED TO USE PROTECTION!!"Emmett told us. And their answer was a door closing really loud.

I look up to see an angry, sexy, smirking and full of lust Edward, he again grabbed me and threw me to the bed. I just giggled and kissed him with all the passion I could master, he started to move his hand up my shirt.

"Edward, we need to talk about something" Esme said at the same time Jenna told me.

"Bella, we need to talk about women stuff". We pulled apart shock to see our mothers staring straight at us, but when did they got here… oh yeah Jenna. We could not say our buts because Esme grabbed Edward by the arm and they flew away.

"So Bella, we need to talk about the 'talk'. So let me…" I cut Jenna right there.

"But mom that's not fair we are vampires." I told her

"I know that Bella but I'm going to tell you how it's done, so as I was saying…it all starts when a boy and a girl fall in love with each other, then it comes the time when they are going to have sex. That's when the boy part enters the girl part, down there, but if you are a virgin when is your first time you are going to bleed. The good thing about the fact that you are a vampire is that you don't bleed. And also as Cameron yelled, we don't need protection so because of this there's no way you could get pregnant." She finished with a smile.

"Mom I already knew that, and why all of you keep interrupting us?" I ask/said to her.

"Oh dear we don't do such thing it's just your bad timing." She left. Well that's was embarrassing, I mean I had this talk a lot of years back. I'm pretty sure that all of them were laughing hmm that's not fair, why they never did this to Cameron, Chloe, Bonnie, and Ethan and in fact they do need it. I bet they have done it in all ways possible; I went down to look for Edward. If it was not for Esme I will think that someone killed him, when I got to the second floor I found Cameron, Ethan, Emmett and Jasper talking.

"Hey Bella how was the talk with Jenna??" Ethan asked me.

"ETHAN YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP OR DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOUR MANHOOD AWAY!!!??!!" I yelled/ask/said to him.

"God Bella you don't have to get all angry with me, you know what? I'm just going to go and get Bonnie. You are a meani" Aaww, poor Ethan he looked like if he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Ethan, can you forgive me??" I ask as I gave him a bear hug.

"Ok" that's when I saw Edward walking toward us, I let Ethan go and I started to run to Edward.

"Hey Bella, do you want to go hunt with me?" Edward asked me with a wink.

"Yup, bye guys" we then ran out of the house hehe I love this man, this hot man.

**Mysterious POV**

Everything is going to the plan.

"Ok people, so nice job everything is going great, some more time and we will get what we want. So are we ready for second phase??" I asked them.

"Yep"

"Ready as ever"

"No problem"

"You are on"

"Yes hun"

"Okie-dokie"

"Yes"

"Let's do it"

"All right"

"Why not"

"You're on baby"

Perfect…

**A/N hey people we are back. Ok so sorry for not posting other chapters. But here is one yeah!!! So leave us some love and a review please. Email us, review us, tell us, and read us. Lol biie :)**

**Disclaimer 2(Mari): Sorry guys my lap top wasn't working so that's why we hadn't post anything Kimberly can't do anything without me haha jk, but please do leave us some reviews to know that people are still interested in our story. **

**(Kim): Hey !!! I can do stuff without you. You know what I feel the love. Sometimes she is the mean one, well all the time. Hey live me some love, love you.**

**Love **

**Kimberly and Maribel**

**PS: The Pics of the house are in our profile check them out!!!:)**


	12. Weird

**A/N: hey people sorry that we haven't post chapters this long. But my computer had a lot of viruses. But here is another chapter. Hope you like it a please review and gives us ideas if you like.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

**Kim: I wonder….**

**Mari: what are you wondering Kim?**

**Kim: could you go out with a character?**

**Mari: that's a good question.**

**Kim: right**

**Ethan: I think you can, why someone in your mind Kim?(Wink)(Wink)**

**Kim: yep, EMMETT!**

**Emmett: yes?**

**Kim: do you love me?**

**Emmett: yep, and so does Jasper, Cameron and Ethan**

**Kim: awwww**

**Mari: Hey Jasper and Cameron are mind!  
Kim: ok you can keep them; I love Ethan and Emmett more :P**

**Mysterious POV**

Ok, now that they are gone is time to put the next phase in action.

**Bella POV**

That was a good hunt, and with Edward next to me it was better. Even if we got distracted with some stuff hehe, now we are going back to our crazy family.

We were getting closer to our house; when we started to hear a lot of noises I looked at Edward.

"I think we should hurry up, something is up and I think it's not pretty" I told him.

"Bella, when in this family something is never up and pretty at the same time?"He told/asked me.

"Yeah you are right" I said. As we were getting closer I saw a lot of things in the door, when we enter we only saw doors in the ground and a very mad Esme and Jenna. Alice, Chloe, Cameron and Jasper, were just there in the living room looking at everything that was going on. As for Bonnie and Rosalie I could tell that they were very mad because of their screaming, and by then I knew who was responsible for all this mess…all this was done by Ethan and Emmett like always.

"Guys what's going on?" I ask them.

"The normal, Emmett and Ethan were playing and just started to knock down all the doors in the house." Cameron told us. Then I saw Ethan and Emmett walking down the stairs with their wives in their shoulders. The weird thing was that Esme and Jenna just went to the kitchen and started to talk like nothing had happen.

"SO….. Bella how was your hunt this fine day?" Jasper asked us smirking, well that's weird he never asks us anything.

"It was the best!" Edward shouted, hey what the heck why did he do that for.

"Who knew that Bella had it in her" Emmett said.

"Yeah, to think that 2 hours ago she was a baby" Cameron said faking to be crying.

"I'm with you Cam, she is all a grown up now" Ethan "cried" in Cameron's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you man" Jasper told Edward, and all 5 guys went to the game room.

"Well that was weird…" I said as I saw them go.

"No it was not, it's really normal. But seen as you and Edward were both virgins before, the boys never talk about it, but know that you and him had sex…they are going to compare even if they think we don't know they do." Rosalie told me.

"Ok then... so what do you want to do?" I ask them. Well I think is kind of true, but do they really have to talk about it and compare who has the best sex. Well talk about weird boys. Wow I had said a lot the word weird… Weird, ok Bella you have to stop with that.

"Let's go shopping…o no better yet, let's go to the movies!" Alice yelled.

"You know that's a great idea let's go!" Chloe shouted. And now they are both jumping up and down, thinking about it isn't it weird that Alice and Chloe preferred going to the movies over going to the mall? O well I think the whole world is going crazy, or maybe it's me.

"Cameron, Jasper can you come and calm down your wives!" Bonnie yelled. Why are they yelling, we can hear just fine.

"You know you don't have to shout we can hear perfectly fine we are vampires!" Edward yelled.

"Edward don't yell!" Esme and Jenna shouted. Wow this family is crazy and now we have twin moms, this could not get weirder and I spoke to soon.

"We are home!" Carlisle and William shouted as they were entering the door. Ok now imagine this…your pixie sisters jumping with their husbands around the living room, two big teddies bear jumping next to the sofa and with their wives in their shoulder, and to top them all your parents are dancing around the house. Creepy right? Yep my family is really crazy just clarifying. As for Edward he is laughing his ass out and also he is rolling on the floor, and me I'm taking pictures hehe for blackmail if you ask me.

"Hey are you guys done because I want to go to the movies" I told them.

"Sorry kids but it's a night school and yes I know you are vampires, but others may think it's weird for you all to be out this late. Tomorrow you can do whatever you like; it is going to be Friday after all." William started and Carlisle finished it.

"Pff… fine but you all are still mean." I said.

**Next day at Forks high school…Is Friday yeaiiii!**

The boys been boys wanted us the girls to go in their cars. So here I am sitting in the now black Volvo, hmm I miss my car.

"Bella, love are you all right?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah why" I told him.

"Because you have that face"

"What face?" I asked him

"The face that you don't have what you want" he told me as we were getting closer to the school parking lot.

"Well…I just miss my car" I told him with a pout.

"Bella we can use your car next time…or I can make it up for you." He finished as he parked the car next to Ethan's hummer and Jasper's motorcycle. Hmm I guess I'm not the only one that is mad, poor Alice her hair is all weird and messed up.

"Fine… you will make it up for me tonight at the house" I told Edward with a wink. If he only knew it's not what he thinks it is.

"Hey Bella!" ugh great here comes the human. **(Twilight: Rosalie said that when Bella entered the kitchen. hehe)**. No one other than Mike Newton's descendent; I look at him he had a smirk on his face, yuck. I turn to look up to Edward and he was mad I opened my mind to all my family.

'_Hey let me have some fun with him'_ I told them.

'_This is going to be fun'_ Alice and Chloe told me.

'_You go Bella make him cry' _Emmett and Ethan.

'_Love, if you need me I'm here' _Edward told me.

'_And we will kick his ass' _the boys, Bonnie, and Rosalie.

"Yes? Jonathan."I told him with a fake smile he came in front of Edward.

"So tonight I will pick you up at your house at 8, could you give me your address?" he told/ask me I could hear my family trying hard not to laugh.

"Mhm, what makes you think I want you to pick me up at my house?" I ask him.

"You told me the other day at lunch remember" he told me.

"Yeah, about that I was not serious. I mean what makes you think I want to go out with you? Besides I already have a boyfriend" I said smiling.

"Because I'm hot and I bet your stupid boyfriend is not as hot as me." To think I thought he was not that dumb, I guess I'm wrong. '_Ok I'm bored' _I told my family.

"Jonathan, when will you get it Bella is not going to go out with you because first she is with Edward and second you are way too stupid to think you have an opportunity with her." Bonnie told him haha Go sister!

"Maybe she is with him right now but I bet she will come running to me." And with that he left.

"Ok, his not going to stop is he Alice?" I asked my sister.

"Nope his going to still keep trying a lot of times" Great just what I need another problem, Mike. I guess history is repeating.

School started after the stupid thing with Jonathan. And with my family in almost all my classes, school ended really fast with also another ask out by Jonathan during lunch time.

We were going back to the house, when I got a chat text.

_Bella r u still doing wat u thought in the morning?- _Alice.

_I think is going to be awesome-_Chloe

_Yep and Alice told us everything that happen with Edward-_ Rosalie

_He is so thinking something else (wink)-_Bonnie

_Yep we r so doing that and I'm having my own fun with him_. I answer them.

When we got home, I and the girls ran to the house to start the fun.

**Mysterious POV**

If only she knew we are using her plan as our own plan.

**A/N: hey people baby got back lol. So sorry for not posting but some stuff came up and yeah, also this week we get out of school so maybe we will be writing more. So leave some love and review.**

**2A/n: Marii here people, haha you guys seriously sorry for not posting but it was now Kimberly's turn to have her laptop stop working (Karma is a bitch isn't it Kim?). (Nop is not, besides you had it for one month and I had it like 3 years so different.) So yeah we get out of school Friday wohoo! So we WILL post more chapters but review so we can feel the love and post the chapters faster. And well I think that's all.**

**Love,**

**Kim and Marii :D**


	13. T or D

**A/N Hey people! Is Kim, so I hope you are happy? Seens we post another chapter!...so let's move this process. Hey please read the A/N in the bottom is really important.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Ethan: ok Kim you are going to enter the woods. Then when I said "did you hear that?". You are going to scream and come running to me, as Emmett is running towards you; then I will us the gun and all will be over.**

**Emmett: hey can I eat that deer first?(in a monster costume)**

**Ethan: sigh* ok but do it fast.**

**Kim: I'm scared**

**Ethan: don't we are vampires we will protect you right, Jasper(holding the camera), Cameron(holding the flashlight and a box of pizza).**

**Jasper and Cameron: yep**

**(Kim goes to the woods, in the dark)**

**Ethan: I can't wait dude, do you have the camera ready.**

**Jasper: yep (you could see his face) I wonder…let's see the night light (everything goes green and there's a creature in the back of him) ok…back to normal.**

**(Weird noises) Ethan: did you hear that?**

**Kim: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Comes running to Emmett)**

**Kim: there's something in there … and it fighting with Emmett.**

**(Cameron goes running as the camera moves weird and goes dark)**

**Demon: They don't own anything (evil grin)**

**A/N2 This is a video that I saw in MySpace, lost tapes and I don't remember the name but it had demon in it. If you want to see it.**

**Bella POV**

So we are going to play truth or dare, is the best game ever if you are a vampire. But first we have to get Esme, Carlisle, mom and dad; out of the house. But as always Alice had it all planned, she was going to send them to Paris for this weekend.

"Don't worry mom, we are going to be fine. Have you forgotten that we are vampires and that I can see the future?" Alice told/ask Esme.

"That's the problem Alice… we know what you can do. And have you forgotten that you have Emmett and Ethan in the same house?" Esme asked

"Esme is right…maybe we should stay here with you kids." Jenna said.

"Mom, don't worry we are going to be fine. And I bet you want to spend some time with dad, without the kids." I told here as I wiggle my eyebrows.

"…ok fine we are going" YESSS! "But you better be good and call us if something is or goes wrong" Esme said.

Ok now to tell the others that we are going to play a little game mwhahahahha…ok I'm going crazy now! Once Alice and I saw them leave the house and make sure they we far away; so that we could start playing the game we called everyone.

"Ok… everyone to the front yard now!" I yelled. You maybe are wondering why the front yard, well that's easy…remember I have Ethan and Emmett as brothers; so there you have the answers, we wouldn't like to see the new house all messy again.

"Ok so we are going to play a little game called….."I started but soon I was interrupted.

"Who are you going to call and why does that person has anything to do with the game?" Emmett asked, could he be dumber than that?

"Emmett, we are not going to call anyone. First I was going to say the name of the game and second could you be any dumber?" I answered and then asked.

"As I was saying…we are going to play truth or dare" I told them. So ok imagine 9 vampires looking all mysterious but also evil now that will not be good and I was the number 10 that looked like that. Hehe…let the games begin, wow that so sounds like the Olympics games.

"Ok everyone make a circle, you don't have to sit down." I told them. Everyone was taking their places near a tree, Bonnie was to the left of Rosalie, then it was Chloe; then we have the tree were Edward was resting, his legs was on the tree, his arms were crossed in his chest, as for his face there was an evil smirk. And wow he looked so hot….that omg that smirk was so sexy, yum yum hehe. And the rest was to the left of him.

"Come on Bella let's start this." Bonnie told me, god she is so rude.

"Ok so who wants to go first?" I ask as I look at them.

"ME! Pick me! Please Bella! please." You will think that was either Emmett or Ethan but no it was Bonnie, told you she likes to play games.

"Fine Bonnie you start" I told her as I roll my eyes.

"Yess!...ok Edward truth or dare" Bonnie asked him.

**Edward POV**

Wow Bella looks so hot right now; I just wish we could….ok I'm turning in to an Emmett. Hehe she is so checking me out I smirked to her. Then Bonnie wanted to start first, who knew she likes to play games just like Ethan and Emmett.

_I wonder….should I pick him or Jasper _Bonnie was thinking.

"Yess!... Ok Edward truth or dare" Bonnie asked me.

_I hope he picks dare…..oops he can read my mind oh noo! _Bonnie though

"Truth" I told her. With a smirk in my face that soon vanished.

_Haha just what I wanted…you are dumb. _Bonnie thought Oh great.

"Ok….did you ever watch Bella in the shower, when she was human and as a vampire; and you have to tell us the story?" she asked me, I so didn't know how to answer that at all, well if I could blush I will be red right about now. Everyone was looking at me waiting for my answer, and even Bella was waiting surprise written all over her face.

"Hey that's two questions" I told her.

"Well there are no rules…so tells us" shit I didn't think about that, she is smart.

"Well…mhm you see is a funny story…" I started

"Really I will love to hear it _**Edward." **_Bella hissed. Uh oh, I'm so going to get in trouble.

"Hehe….well ok, I did saw her as a human and as a vampire.**(A/N Edward saw her in the shower as a vampire. Before she had forgive him)." **I admitted. Everyone looked surprise and well Bella was not a happy kitten.

"_**Continue Edward"**_ Bella told me.

"Well one time I was hunting but I finished earlier then I have thought. So I went back to Bella's house, I might add that Charlie was not home…so I entered through her window. That's when I heard the shower on; I was walking down the stairs when I saw that the door was open, I tried not to look…but I did. And because I'm fast I entered the bathroom and that's when I saw Bella naked and all wet." I finished my story. Bella was angry really angry, I dint have to read Jasper's mind to know it. That's when I heard Emmett's booming laughter along with Ethan's.

"Who knew you had it in you!" Emmett laughed

"Ha-ha….please…ha-ha…continue, Alice are you getting this?" Rosalie asked to an Alice that in her hand had a camera. Ugh I'm never going to live this down.

"The second time I saw her (vampire), was when she was still mad at me. I could yet again not resist so I went to their house and in a flash and I knew where her room was. I entered by the window and well this time her bathroom door was close…so I just opened the door really quietly and walked ahead and I yet again saw her naked." I finished for the second time.

"Well Edward… who knew you have a thing for the windows, huh?" Now Cameron laughed at me, great. I looked up at Bella and she was so mad at me that I could tell she was seeing me die in a hundred different ways.

"Well…Edward I'm happy you saw me NAKED!" she screamed at me.

"Bella I'm sorry…"

"Save it…you and I are going to talk right NOW!" wow she likes to scream. She grabbed me by the ear and pulled it. Mother fucker that fucking hurt. Like hell it did.

"Good luck Edward you are going to need it" Bonnie yelled.

**Mysterious POV**

I went and high-five Bonnie. This is going to be great.

**A/N3 Hey people! I'm going to ask you for help. If you have great truths or dares, and you will like to see them in here; just tell us. Ooh and tell me what person you would like to be for the MYSTERIOUS person. I have to make a choice still. So like it, love it, hate it, just review it.**

**Love and kisses**

**Kiim and Marii. :D **


	14. T or D part 2

**A/N Hey people we are back lol. And yes we are bringing sexy back also lol. Okee…so back to this authors note. We will like to give a big applause to Pixie-chix911. Yeahhhhhh! She gave us a lot and I mean a lot of ideas for the truths and dares. Soooo lets goo…..**

**Disclaimer: **

**Rosalie: **_**I kiss a girl and I like it…taste of her cherry…**_

**Emmett: Rose why are you singing that?**

**Rosalie: because is true duhh**

**Emmett: OMG WHO?**

**Rosalie: Bella?**

**Bella: you ring?**

**Rosalie: i miss you**

**Emmett: you kissed Bella?**

**Rosalie: let's go (Rosalie and Bella leave)**

**Emmett: I was just ignored… that's mean.**

**We don't own anything. Also vote in the poll we have is going to be open till 6/30/2010**

**Mysterious POV: **

We were still waiting for Bella and Edward. Well I think Edward is not having a good time hehe. I was sitting in the ground waiting and waiting. When we hear some noises, we all look up and saw a much happier Bella and a very sad Edward.

**Bella POV:**

God he just could not wait till we were together. _Men_. They are so dumb and they only think about three things. Number _UNO_ (one in Spanish jeje) football, number _Two_ girls and number _Trios_ (three in French lol) sex. Wow that's three words in three different languages. I saw our family waiting…mhm for what? Oooh yeah the game oops, I forgot.

"Hey guys we are back" I told them

"Finally Bella, what took you two so long?" Bonnie asked

"Oh you know stuff" I told her as I looked up to Edward "Right Edward?" he sighed

"Yes love" he answered me still looking down.

"Ok let's continue" Alice told us; she looked at Edward "Edward is your turn, seems you were the last one or the first one"

"Ethan, truth or dare?" Edward asked. We all look at Ethan; who by his look he didn't know which one.

"Mhm….I pick dare" he finally said.

"I dare you to lick the ground, over there" he pointed. We follow his finger to a tree were you could hear the birds. Oh oh were there's birds you find….OMG he will not. GROSS!

We all watched as Ethan kneeled in front of the tree and started to move his head down to the floor….and he lick it.

"Ok there Edward, happy…gross I just tasted bird poop…yuck" he exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm ok now, thanks" Edward told him

"Ethan I'm not going to kiss you till you wash that mouth" Bonnie told him. And in a flash he was back with a clean mouth. Told you they only think about football, girls, and sex.

"Hey Cameron, truth or dare?"

"Dare" god does he ever pick truth.

"I dare you to go to the kitchen and eat something that is not meat, fish or chicken." Like gross…

**Cameron POV**

"Yuck do I really have to?" I asked him.

"Yes or are you a chicken?" he started to do chicken sounds and moving like a chicken.

"FINE" I yelled to him. I ran to the kitchen, I was looking for something; when someone called me. I look around to find Rosalie with a melon Ohh God no…

"Here Cameron I hope you liked melon when you were human" she smirked. I grabbed the melon and a knife, I started to cut everything off the melon. When it was ready I ate everything, everyone was around the kitchen by now. I didn't feel bad for the first minutes…but then I started to feel really bad I went running to the bathroom. The only thing by now that I could hear was the laughter.

**Bella POV **

Cameron left the kitchen in a flash. You could almost say his faster than Edward. When I look around, everyone was on the floor laughing their heads off. I don't think is funny but then I felt a wave of emotions, next thing I know I'm in the floor next to Edward laughing.

"Ok ok I get it is funny but… shut up!" Cameron said.

"Ok" everyone said in sync.

"Bella, Truth or dare?" he asked me. I have to think this, if a pick truth he will ask something embarrassing but if I pick dare….

"Dare" I say, he smiles at me really evil like. This is so not good.

"I dare you to kiss the person you have always wished to kiss and it can't be your soul mate" Omg is he serious or what, everyone was looking at me. Pressure much.

"Ha-ha that's easy is obvious that is me." Emmett was the first to speak, like always. "I mean have you see me I'm super hot" crazy much.

"You wish Emmett; I know she has never wished to kiss another person but me, Right...Bella?" Edward said/asked me.

"Well… you see….um I….well" oh god.

"Really Bella well, why don't you kiss that person" he smirks at me. Well I guess I can, but I'm never going to live this down.

"And what if I have two persons?" I asked Cameron without looking at him.

"Both" and I had to ask I looked up to those golden eyes and I went forward, I grabbed him by the neck, I kiss him in the lips. Everyone around me was gasping. He grabs me by the waist after two minutes we let go, I look around and everyone is with their mouths open.

"OH MY GOD, really Bella" Bonnie told me.

"Well… I was not expecting that... But you are not a bad kisser" Ethan told me. I look up to him and he was smirking at me but then Bonnie hit him.

"What… no one's is better than you, but she does now how to kiss." Ethan explains to Bonnie.

"Bella" his velvety voice "you wanted to kiss our own brother?" he asked me.

"May…be" I told him smiling.

"Ok so Bella you still have to kiss the other person" Cameron told me. I sighed and went to the next person. I grab the persons face and pull it down, at first I didn't get the kiss back but then I did. When we pull apart there were like 5 vampires with a shock face ready to faint well if they could I guess they would be dead by now. Oops

"Wow… Rose can you and Bella kiss again" Emmett said. Rosalie look down to me and wink "maybe another time Emmett" she told him. I giggled.

"Cameron"

"Jasper"

"Ethan"

Cameron and Jasper look at each other with a knowing look.

"Baby, can you and Alice kiss like that?" Cameron asked, Jasper was moving his head as he agreed. I look for Edward that had his mouth still in the floor; I went to him and close it.

"Bonnie you think one day we can have a foursome, with Rosalie and Bella?" I hear Ethan in the background asking Bonnie.

"Really…Bella I didn't know you like it that kinky" Edward winked at me. "But don't worry we can later ask Rosalie, if she will like to have some fun with us" he whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry Edward I will love too" Rosalie told us with a smirk.

"But then I get my turn, with the girls Edward" Emmett said.

"Jasper, truth or dare" I said

"Truth" hmm meany.

"What's the worst thing about being a boy?" I asked him.

"Good question, but I think that the worst thing will be… that when we have… um a little problem down there, we have to take care of it if the girls are not home." He finished. I guess I was not expecting that all the boys were moving their heads up and down.

"True" Cameron

"That's the worst" Ethan

"Yeap" Emmett

"Totally" Edward

"Awwww poor things, we didn't know that; If you just have told us maybe we will not have gone anywhere." Bonnie said as she went to hug Ethan.

"Yeah" Rosalie, Chloe and Alice said together.

"Don't worry Edward we can fix that later" I told him and kiss his cheek.

"Emmett, truth or dare" jasper asked

"Truth" we all gasp, he never picks truth.

"WHAT I can pick whatever I like to pick." Emmett yelled

"If you were born again what will you like to be?"

"Mhm… I will be… a… UNICORN!" Emmett yelled with a goofy grin in his face.

"Emmett only you will pick something that stupid." I told him

"What they are cute and funny…but I think I will be a rainbow one" Emmett said as he looked at Alice.

"Alice, truth or dare"

"Dare" Alice say. Then she began to jump up and down with the video camera in her hand. Oh yeah I forgot she has been recording all this time.

"I dare you to…act out a commercial ad." And with all that Alice disappear to the house and came back with a microphone in her hand. She was dress all professional like. She then gave the video camera to Jasper; she put some chairs in front of the porch. All the girls and me went to sit. As she pull the boys in the porch.

**One hour later**

"Ok, Jasper when I say action, we start you got it?" Alice asked

"Yep" Jasper answered. She fixed her hair and the boys. "Action"

"Hello everyone" she said to the camera.

"Today we have a promotion. We have four boys right here with me, take a look" Jasper moved the camera to the boys.

"Ok so, I will sell two for 10,000 dollars. They will be forever yours. They can do whatever you like and the best part is they will not tell you no." Alice turned to the boys. "You also get to pick which two you like. So call us know to 1-800-555-5555. If you are the first to call you pick your two boys. Know lets present them to you."

Ethan was the first in line so the camera zooms into him.

"First we have….Ethan. He loves to play video games and also 'bed games'. He is all muscle as you can see right now." Then the camera went to Cameron. "This guy is Cameron, he likes to read and shop. He also has a great car. He will never tell you no and he loves to have fun." Then, to Edward. "Now this guy, he really is something, mind reader, perfect, sexy, Casanova and Edward. He can sing and he plays the piano, he loves classic music and fast cars. He is also a gentlemen and likes to have things for himself." Then Jasper moved the camera to Emmett. "And this is Emmett. He is a big teddy bear that loves video games, football, pull pranks, and the most important part sex. So calls us now to get whichever you like" she finished

"And we are out" Jasper said.

"You know Alice, I will like to have Edward and Ethan" Bonnie told her.

"Sure, Hun… but I want my money first" she giggled "Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Rosalie told her.

"List three things you like about the opposite sex?" Alice

"That's easy, there ass, there six-pack, and there big and awesome…" she started to laugh. We look at her, what's so funny.

"What's so funny?" I asked her along with the others.

"I… just described….Emmett" She laughs

"WHA…" Emmett stops us.

"Awwww baby I knew you loved my body." And they started to make out.

"Yeah guys ok stop" we try to pull them apart. "We have to continue with the game. Seriously someone go grab a bucket of cold water for this lovebirds" They pull apart and look to the ground.

"Sorry" they both said.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" and why is always me.

"Truth" I told her.

"What's the worst habit you have?" Rosalie asked me.

"I think it will be that I'm always biting my bottom lip" I told her

"BELLA, buts that's the most wonderful thing I like about you." Edward told me. I stuck my tongue out to him.

"Yeah very mature of you Bella" Chloe told me. I also stuck my tongue out to her too.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" I asked

"Truth"

"Have you ever wet the bed when you were human and why?"

"Yeah, when I was small and it was one time only." He said. Who will have thought that solder Jasper could do that.

"Why" Alice asked him. Then Edward started to laugh.

"Really, Jasper" "shut up, well one time my aunt was visiting. And she was the ugliest thing ever, she had this thing in her forehead and it was like a volcano. Then one night I went to the kitchen and I saw her trying to get that thing off. So I went to bed and I dream about "ME" trying to get that thing off and that it explored in my face…so yeah."

We were all laughing; seriously that was the stupidest thing ever.

"Hey, it was really scary back then" Jasper told us.

"Ethan truth or dare"

"Truth" Ethan told him

"If you could make anyone in this room your servant for the day, who would it be? and what would you make them do?" Jasper asked him.

"Well I can't pick Bonnie because she already does whatever I like. So…I think I will pick Rosalie, so she can make me the most awesome car ever and just for me" Ethan finished

"Ethan I don't do whatever you like" Bonnie told him as she hit him in the head.

"Sorry honey. Trying to act manly around this guys"  
"Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Hey why is it that everyone likes to pick truths?" I asked them.

"You know what she is right; we have to do this the right way." Alice told them.

"Yeah, why don't we go to Seattle and we make this dare or dare?" Chloe said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"I like the idea"

"Let's go!"

"To the bat-mobile" Emmett yelled. We all got in the hummer of Ethan.

"Hey Emmett why bat-mobile?" bonnie asked.

"Because is black duhh!" Emmett told her.

**A/N So please review and also go to the poll and vote. Also any ideas, we accept them. So this was part 2 of normal Truths or Dares. It was our first time doing truths or dares. Next time it will be better.**

**Love, **

**Kim and Mari**


	15. D or D Cullen and Salvatore Style

**A/N hey people so here is chapter number 15. That I wrote in the hospital. And we got to 50 reviews, if you can make use get to 100 reviews and maybe more we really would appreciate it. Well please review and vote in the poll.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Kim: **Jacob Black, She's not coming back…La push has come to shove and she's through with you…don't cha see your just a dog to me…if you come near her again I'll eat you too.

Jacob: Hey! That's mean!

Kim: Mhm Jacob, you are not in this story

Jacob: and, why not?

Mari: Because we are the author, that's way.

Kim: yeah, so move (she pushes Jacob out)

Bonnie: Hey why does it smell like wet dog in here…?

Kim: Jacob (humming the previous song)

Bonnie: that explains all, even why Edward is putting a replicate of China's Grand Wall...

Edward: Bonnie shhhh…

Bonnie: and why?

Edward: they can hear you… (Going crazy, now)

Bonnie: Who?

Edward: the evil muffins…

Bonnie: yep he just lost it…BELLA!

Bella: What?

Bonnie: you bf just lost it, again.

Bella: AGAIN? That's it no more play day with Ethan or Emmett or Cameron, Jasper, Alice or Chloe. (Grabs Edward and leaves)

Bonnie: the authors don't own anything, just my family (except the name)

**Bella POV**

We are still in the hummer going to Seattle. So you know that when you are in a trip and you think you family is weird, because they are singing songs that you will never sing. Yeah that's not that weird at all. The weird thing will be been in a hummer with 10 vampires and two vampires singing Teletubbies, you don't have to guess that. Then four are shopping online, as for the rest we are bored.

"Emmett could you stop singing that stupid song" Jasper told him for like the hundred time.

"Jazz you have to be happy not in your emo mood" Ethan said as he continue to sing. "Besides we are here, so… EVERYONE OUT!" Emmett yelled. We all got out of the hummer we walked down to the front steps of Wal-Mart.

"OK...I'm not going inside that" Alice and Chloe said as they pointed to the doors.

"Hello people…It's just Wal-mart and besides if Bonnie and Rosalie can go inside both of you also can" Cameron told them as he pushed Bonnie and Rosalie inside we look back to Alice and Chloe…wait.

"Where did they go?" I asked, Edward growled and disappeared within a second. Then Cameron, Jasper, Ethan and Emmett left after Edward.

**30 minutes later**

"NO! IM NOT GOING IN THERE! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Alice went all "bloody murder". Who know that little thing could yell so loud.

"CAMERON LET ME DOWN! OR HELP ME GOD! I WILL KILL YOU… YOU HEAR ME" Chloe

"YEAH CHLOE I CAN HEAR YOU, IM FUCKING NEXT TO YOU FOR CRAYING OUT LOUD" Cameron screamed back at her. We could not see them but they were close enough for us to hear and besides Alice and Chloe's yelling's could be heard all the way to Canada. Finally, we saw them coming around the corner. We saw Chloe been carried by Cameron and Ethan. As for Alice, she was been carried by Emmett, Jasper and Edward. I think she is the worst one of the two.

"Edward, where did you find this two?" I asked

"Well love, I read their thoughts and you will never guess where they were going" Edward said to me. As they got closer he let go off Alice's legs and run to me human speed and hug me.

"Let me guess they were going shopping again, like always" Bonnie said with her arms crossed. Ethan started to laugh so loud that he also let go of Chloe as Emmett fallowed him. They left Cameron and Jasper to deal with their crazy wives. It looked like they could not keep them still.

"You have known your wife for a lot of years now and still you can't believe they are this crazy?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Well yeah but it is like the first time each time." Jasper answered stupidly.

"Yeah and try to live with this little monsters it's so not easy" Cameron said but his comment resulted in him getting a hit in his head by an excellent and flexible, Chloe.

"Ok... Whatever with history… we have to get inside the store now" Emmett commanded. We all went to the store when suddenly we hear a squeak, we all look back to see Chloe and Alice jumping around.

"We just saw the cutest teddy bear" they both say that together. We look at them; ok you have to be kidding me, then Emmett started to jump too.

"Omg Rosalie can I buy it please?"Emmett asked. "Ok get it and buy it before we leave or get thrown out" Rosalie told him without looking at him.

"Ok so… first thing first each of us is going to write a dare in a paper, then we are going to put it in..." Alice started to look around then she grabbed the first thing we saw a Mexican hat.** (A/N so you know the big hats all the Mexican use, they are mega big. Arriba! Lol. And for the record I'm not making fun, because we are Mexicans too.) **"We put it in here then we are going to pick one so get started." She gave us a pen and paper. I started to write:

_**Get in a big fight and yell random things.**_ We all put the pieces of paper in the hat.

"Ok…so who is going first?" Ethan asked.

"Well I all ready saw who is going first, beside she was the last one last time…. So Rosalie please grab a piece of paper." Alice commanded. Rosalie steps to the hat and put her hand inside when she got the paper she liked she pull out her hand.

"It said: _go to the toys section and act like a Barbie doll, then scare the kids…" _Rosalie finished. She looked around and stopped in front of Ethan and Emmett.

"Which one of you wrote this dare?" Rosalie asked with a glare.

"Actually it was me Rose" Jasper said.

"Jazz you are my twin and I love you but…" Jazz was looking at her in horror. "I love your idea!" she hugged him.

"Who knew you were this bad Rose" Chloe said. Rosalie ignored her and walked away to the toys section, when she got there she made sure that there were no kids. She then walked to the middle of the hall and made a pose. We all got near the section with our partners. When the kids started to go down the hall; Rosalie was watching them, then one girl went and grabbed her shirt and when she was not looking Rosalie hit her in the head. We were trying not to laugh; when we looked back to her she had already hit all the kids in the hall.

"If you touch me again, I'm going to kill you!" Rosalie told them, the kids looked at her and started to scream and cry. In that second she knew she had to leave. We all left after her…

"Mommy that Barbie was alive and tried to kill us" a girl was crying with her mom.

We were in the ladies department, waiting for the rest of the family.

"Ok… that was great Rosalie; I think they are not going to buy anything of Barbie for a while haha. I'm next!" Emmett said. He then took the hat from Alice.

"Ok let…me see…" he started "ok... I got the paper and my dare is…

_Run around the aisles screaming "bloody murder; _well that's not hard." He then passed the hat to Alice and went to the end of the aisle, he looked around and started going around the aisle. We look to each other wondering where he was when out of nowhere we hear him...

", help me he wants to rape me! That man, please help me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Emmett was screaming as he was running up and down the aisles as he was moving his hands in the air. All the people were looking at him and when he pointed with his finger down the aisle, a man in a suit was there. All of the crowd looked at him and started to run after him, poor man.

We were laughing so loud and then Emmett stopped in front of us with a goofy grin then the man that Emmett had pointed ran pass us and a minute later the whole store passed us running after him.

"Were did you went before?" Cameron asked

"I was thinking what I was going to yell and someone to blame, when I found the man in the suit." Emmett explained to us. "Hey Edward you up" Emmett said as he put the hat in front of Edward. Edward putted his hand in the hat and grabbed the first piece of paper he founded.

"My dare is…_go to were all the condoms are at and ask a worker if she/he has extra-large size then tell the worker if he/she can help you try it on_. Are you for real…Emmett, Ethan who was it?" Edward asked them.

**Edward POV**

_What are you talking about it was not me_… Emmett thought.

_Hey don't look at me like that… it was not me… _Ethan thought. I started to look to all the thoughts of my family, except Bella I know it was not her and besides is not her handwriting.

_Hurry up Edward… _Alice

_Mhm which nail polish will look great with my dress. _Chloe

_God I need a manicure… _Rosalie

_God I need a manicure and that new video game…_Bonnie. I look at her questioning her thoughts. _What? You know I love video games._

_I'm too sexy for my shirt! To sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts…Cameron _wassinging_. _

_Alice is so weird, but o well I love her. _Jasper

Ok so I don't know who was the one that wrote this dare but….. Wait Cameron was singing I turn to look at him and he was looking everywhere but me.

"Cameron it was you!" I told him. He looked at me… "Yeah well you have a dare to do."

I started to walk to the stupid corridor. When I got there I knew that my family was looking at me I looked around and found a worker.

"Hey, can you help me in something?" I asked her. _Wow he is so hot… I mean look at that body. What will he want me to help him with?_

"Yeah sure, what can I help you with?" she asked. I looked over my shoulder, everyone was watching as they pretended to look at the cloths near the girl and me.

"Yeah… can you tell me which one of this is…mmm extra-large size?" I asked her as I pointed to the boxes. _W-O-W I will do him anytime all the time. That girl is fucking lucky… I wish I was her. _Shestopped with her dialogue going inside her and looked to the boxes; she grabbed one box and gave it to me.

"That will be the one you are…" she cough "looking for sir."

"Thanks, hey can I ask you for something else?" I dazzled her.

"Mhm…yeah…sir"

"Yeah if it wouldn't be too much to ask, could you help me try it on?" I asked her._OMG! Is he for real or what?_ She looked down my pants._ Omg I will do that and more…_. She continued to fantasize for 3 more minutes.

"Mmm…well...I…sir"

"Babe are you done?" I knew that voice I looked over my shoulder to see Bella walking to me.

"Oh I see you got them, can we go now… to you know where" Bella was saying. I looked down to the worker that could not make out her mind.

_Omg… he is going out with her! I mean I'm prettier than her, she is ugly. But I will totally go with them if they ask me. _Yeah ok not!

"Well I guess never mind with what I asked you…bye" I winked at her. I could hear her hearth go crazy.

We left with the box of condoms.

"You know we could use does if you want." Bella told me with a playful wink. I laughed…

"Sure Bella… if you want that is" I wink. We meet with our family; they were all there except Chloe and Alice.

"Hey Cameron, Jasper where are you wives?" I asked them. They look at each other…

_You know where they are… they saw this top and went for it..._Cameron told me.

"Well Jasper you up." I said.

"Ok give me that hat….it said…_Kiss each person you see entering the store; do it for 5 minutes, and it has to be in the mouth…" _he looked at us really scared. He went to the doors when a family of 4 walked in. He went to kiss the mom, then the dad, and he left the two kids for the end. They were screaming at him and they slapped him, but obvious they got hurt worse than Jasper. Jasper ran to the clothes when he saw that they left at the same time a family of 7 walked in, he again went to the doors and started kissing the family in the mouth. The funny thing is that the mother was happy and the rest started… yet again screaming at him. We still had another minute to go, when a police officer with a wife and kids came through the doors. We saw Jasper walking to them when out of nowhere he started to kiss the officers wife and then his kids and last him. He looked so angry that he started to grab his gun; we all took that cue to run even Jasper.

We were laughing when we saw the still crowd running after the suited man, we laugh even more than before.

"Chloe you are next." Jasper called, she came running down the hall and grabbed a paper.

"I have to get in a random fight with someone and say random things." She told us. She started to look for someone when she saw a girl out of the crowd that was after the man, she then started to walk up to her.

"OMG! Are you for real why are you wearing that" She pointed to the girl's clothes. "I mean that skirt with that blouse I don't think so and your hair!" Chloe told her.

"WHAT! You don't have the right to say that to me bitch" the girl told Chloe.

"Look I'm just trying to make something good for you, you know."Chloe told her.

"Whatever I don't fucking care you can go and die for all I care." The girl told Chloe

"Do you even have a stupid boyfriend? I know that you can't possibly have a boyfriend with that type of 'fashion' you're wearing." Chloe told her raising her voice.

"FYI I do, whore, you are the one who doesn't have a boy that can put their time into you. Like have you seen you're self in that outfit?" wow she have guts. That outfit came in a especial box and car and plane from Paris.

"For you information, this came from Paris, not like yours that must have come from the garbage." Chloe told her

"You know what bitch you are a whore and a slut. And don't make me laugh, I bet you haven't even been out of this state." She told her.

"It takes a slut to know a slut." Chloe told her with a smirk.

"Asshole" the girl said.

"Slut" Chloe said.

"Whore" the girl said.

"Bitch without style" Chloe told her.

"Ugly slut, that works in a corner." The girl

"Unicorn" Chloe said.

"Go fuck yourself." The girl told her without hearing Chloe.

"You know that ice-cream is better than you!" Chloe said.

"You know what I'm better than you, not only in style." The girl told her.

"Unicorns cannot fly and eat ice-cream at the same time." Chloe told her. I have to give credit that was random.

"What are you talking about bitch?" Sarah was the name of the girl.

"Why are you mean? The unicorns have not done anything to you!" Chloe started to sob.

"Whore you are fucking crazy has anyone told you that, I guess not, you probably don't have friends." Sarah said

"Don't mess with the unicorns, because the penguin muffins are going to kill you. And then the eagles of the night are going to eat the rest of you!"Chloe went all emo right there. The girl was looking at her like if she was crazy, which it is true…in a way.

"You know what I'm going to kill you right here, right now" Chloe said, and then she got a knife out of her back and went forward to the girl. Wait were did she get that knife.

_Alice told me to get it_ Chloe told me as if she had read my mind. HEY! I thought I was the mind reader. The girl started to run from Chloe and Chloe was pretty close to her.

"Hey, Cameron what does it feel to have that monster in your hands?" Rosalie asked him.

"I can hear you, you know?" Chloe call out of nowhere.

"Well… I really don't know." With a sigh Cameron answered her, and with that Chloe came back; and she hit him. Cameron started to pout, so we started to laugh.

"Hey, you kids!" someone called at us; we looked around to find the security and the manager.

"Yea" Bonnie told him.

"You better get out of here and never come back. We have people telling us that a blonde woman was scaring the kids; we also have the crowd of people running after a guy in a suit because he supposedly was trying to rape you." He pointed to Emmett.

"Also a pixie girl running after a girl with a knife and to topped that all a blonde boy kissing people because he wants to, you better get out before we call the police and arrest you all…so…OUT NOW!" the security told us. We left the store and started to get in the hummer.

"Well that was mean of him." Jasper said.

"Well yeah…so what do we do now?" Ethan asked.

"I have an idea, let's go!" Bonnie said.

Well this should be fun…

**To be continued…**

**Mysterious POV**

Well is time to bring our plan in to action, again. I hope they got what I told them to get.

If not we have I problem…

**A/N Hello people so here you have it another chapter. Review and vote in our profile. And thanks to all the people that review the last chapters, we have 50 reviews, so let's make that number even greater.**

**Love,**

**Kim and Mari :)**


	16. Second Round Los Angeles

**A/N People please review! Last chapters we only got 1-3 reviews. Also we know there are a lot of people reading this, so come on. Btw thanks to "Ilovetwilight1400" and "Summer Mysteria royal". They review the last two chapters. Each one had written a review on different chapters. Also thanks to all the ones that review in the past. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Bella: I'm bored!**

**Edward: I know about something that will be fun to do (wink wink)**

**Bella: (giggles) ok lets go. (They go to their room)**

**Bonnie: EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Rosalie: I'm with you, we didn't have to know about that.**

**( Edward and Bella are in their MySpace on their laptops.)**

**Edward's Status: the authors don't own anything, just the Salvatore family, not the name.**

**Bella's Status: WORD!**

**Edward POV**

So now we are going to go to a hotel in Los Angeles, yeah I know what you're thinking, well that's true in a way. But Alice told us that for tomorrow-Saturday-is going to be cloudy, even if the sun starts to show in a second Chloe will change that. So here we are in the hummer, bored. I was next to Bella who was cutting the rain drops in the window with her finger. Rosalie, Bonnie, Alice, and Chloe were telling Ethan to go faster. They could not go shopping online because there was no signal for their laptops and yes we all had to bring our laptops. Cameron and Jasper were playing cards in their laptops and as for stupid 1 and stupid 2, they were texting each other.

_I'm bored!_ Cameron said as he moves his card.

_I wish this thing was faster… _Jasper getting more irritated_._

_What time is it? 2:36 a.m… _Chloe asked herself.

_I told u, iz hard to try that lol:p…_ Ethan as he was texting Emmett who by the way was next to him.

_Noo iz nt, bside iz zo weird :))…_ Emmett answered him.

_They call you sexy…also virgin and you don't care what they said! _… Rosalie was singing to herself or blocking me.

_Womanizer… woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer!..._ Bonnie was looking at me while she was singing. Was she telling that to me…? I'm not a womanizer. I think I'm not or I' am?

_You know Edward next time you drive; you like to go faster than this two. And beside you're the fastest of all the family… _Alice. Yeah if I was driving us; we will all ready have gotten to Los Angeles.

_Hey Edward I'm bored!..._ I Jump a little bit, as Bella giggled at me.

_I'm still not use to this, love…_

_Ha-ha well what can I say I like my privacy._

_Yeah, I can see that._

_Hey when do you think we are going to get to Los Angeles?_

_I don't know maybe in 2 hours…why?_

_Because…_

_Because what?_

_I'm bored and I haven't kiss you in the longest time..._ I silently laugh.

_God Bella, who knew you were going all Emmett and Ethan style. You spend a lot of time with them. _I told her. We continue to talk like this for about a lot of time. When we got bored she pull all the family in our conversation, except Emmett and Ethan, it was funny because we kept laughing and they kept asking what was going on. After two hours we finally got to Los Angeles, we started to look for a hotel that-thanks to Alice-has to be awesome. She told us that she is not going anywhere else; just because we made her go inside Wal-Mart. We decided to stop in Millennium Biltmore Hotel Los Angeles. Right know I can think of one bad reason and one good reason to be here, the good one is that we all got our debit/credit cards to pay whatever we do in here. And the bad one is that I'm sure that the people that work in here are going to have a heart attack. Ethan started to pull to the parking lot a valet parking was walking towards us, we all got out of the car the guy could not stop watching all 5 girls.

_WOW…they are fucking hot and sexy. Those guys are lucky… there is 10 of them so they must have come in partners. Ohh to bad…. I will sell my soul for one night with all the girls..._ and he continue with that for a lot of time. We all enter the Hotel when Alice suddenly stopped us.

"Ok guys we have to write new dares, so start writing" She gave us paper and pencil again.

_What should I put…. Ohh I got it…Edward don't listen!..._Cameron told me. I just smirked and looked down to my paper.

_**Run down the hall naked.**_

We all put the papers in a more classic hat. I really don't know where she got it.

"Ethan you are next because I know you want to go and you will make it fun." Alice told Ethan, Ethan stepped to the hat and grabbed a paper.

"So I have to… ask for the best room and if they ask how many tell him/her that we are ten. If he/she asks tell him whatever comes to your head first… please that's easy..." he started to go to the front desk. We then went behind him to stay close. When he got there the girl that was in the front desk was looking at him up and down she almost lost balance.

**Ethan POV**

I walked to the front desk; the girl that was there could not stop watching me, like duh I'm super hot. I put my best sexy smirk which is the bomb.

"Hi…how can …I help you?" the girl asked me.

"Yeah can I have the best room that your hotel can give?" I told her as I looked in her eyes, by her look I was dazzling her like Bella told us.

"Mhm…sure, how many?" she asked me as she started to type in the computer.

"We are ten" she looked up to me surprise.

"Could I ask… why so many?" think Ethan, mhmm con…no ….mhm…ooo I know.

"Yeah why not, we are going to do an orgy." I said as I pointed to all the rest of the family. They were trying not to laugh, especially Edward and Jasper.

"Mhm wow, mmm here is your key last floor." She told me, I told her thanks and left.

**Edward POV**

_No! Freaking way…. They are gorgeous; I wish I could be with one of the guys. _That's when she asked Ethan why so many._ OOOH! OMG no they are going to have an orgy in this hotel with those guys. Freaking lucky sluts, Meredith has to know about this…. _And with that she gave Ethan the key to the room. Alice and Chloe were jumping in their place. As for Bonnie, Rosalie and Bella they were hugging. The girl could not stop watching us as we walk to the elevator. We finally got to the last floor, when Alice and Chloe run to the door… with the key?

"OMG! Guys you have to see this!" They yelled we started to walk to the room. Well Cameron, Jasper, Bella, Bonnie, Rosalie, Ethan and Emmett run to the room. I guess I'm the normal one of the family. When I got there you will never guess what I saw. Yes the room was big, really big, and it was awesome. The thing that I saw was too much, 9 vampires jumping around, running, standing by window watching the view, watching TV, making popcorn?

"Emmett why are you making popcorn, we don't eat?" I asked him.

"Well it was here and free, so the real question is… why not?" He told me with a grin. I sigh and went to the window with Bella.

"People or Vampires?" Chloe asked Cameron who just shrug. "Ok… so who is going next?"

"I think is time for Bonnie to do something." Chloe said grabbing a paper.

"Fine….. I have to… destroy this room with the help of 3 more people of my choice." Alice and Chloe gasped at this.

"Well let me see…. I'm going to pick… Bella" Bonnie said. My Bella-because she is mine-started to jump around. "Then… I pick Cameron, because he can move whatever he wants….and last I think it will be… Jasper." Jasper smiled evilly. Cameron was jumping around and as for Emmett he was 'crying' with Rosalie, something about not been the favorite brother anymore. The four of them made a circle. And because I can read almost all of their minds, I knew that Jasper was going all 'Major Whitlock'. After about five minutes, they all split from the circle, and the end of the world began.

The only thing you could see was things in million pieces on the floor. Four vampires running around the room like crazy vampires is not good. As for the rest of us we were just their standing in the door, watching them do the work. Sometimes Alice and Chloe would scream, Emmett would be sobbing because he could not have fun. And I was videotaping because Alice was on the floor either yelling or screaming something about 'Jasper' and 'he will not have "fun" for the rest of the week'. After like 10 minutes the whole room was a disaster like if a tornado had pass through the room and made this whole mess.

"Wow… I think we are going to pay for this, this time." Bonnie said.

"Yep you got that right." Rosalie sighed.

"Well I saw them coming to check on us; because some neighbor told them we are making a lot of noise or something like that. So they are going to come in about ten minutes… so who is next." Alice told us.

"Cameron go!" Chloe yelled. Cameron went to the hat and picked a paper. I started laughing when I read his thought of the paper.

"Well it looks like Edward is not going to tell us the dare, so Cameron please do" Bella told him.

"It said… Run down the hall…naked and you have to scream." Cameron told the rest.

"Well do it Cameron we don't have time to throw down the toilet." Jasper told him.

"Jasper, why will you throw time down the toilet?" A very confused Emmett asked.

"Never mind Emmett, never mind" Jasper rolled his eyes. Cameron started to strip in front of us. When he was done he pulled the door open and walked outside, we all gather in the door and watch him go to the end of the hall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" he started to scream as he ran down the hall, human speed. We saw some neighbors coming out of their rooms. When they saw Cameron they started to scream and run to their rooms. Alice told him to get in the room, because the manager will be coming in about four minutes. We all went to the room and waited for Cameron to get dressed again.

"Ok…Bella is your time" Alice told her, I don't know but it sounded like a show. My love went to the hat and got one paper out. Ok know it sounded like a show, god this is weird.

"My dare is…. That when the manager comes knocking in the door I have to answer the door…NAKED! ALICE!" Bella yelled.

"What?" Alice asked her.

"I know it was you, you are the only one that can see the future." Bella said.

"Oops, I forgot about that." Alice said. They continue to yell at each other when there was a knock on the door, we all looked in the direction of the door.

"Well that's the manager" I told them. Bella sighed and started to strip out of her cloths, and went to open the door. We were told by Alice that we have to stay out of the view. But we still could see them from where we were.

"Yes" Bella said as she opened the door. The manager which was a guy could not stop looking at her, I had to tune down his mind because there were a lot of live things in there.

"Mmm….yeah we were told that there was some weird noises from this room and also that they saw a man running down and up the hall naked." He told MY love without looking up from her breast.

"Yeah sorry about that, but you see we were doing an orgy and we got carried away." Bella giggled.

"Yeah I can see it…but I have to ask you to….OMG!" he yelled when he saw the room.

"Yeah I told you we got carried away."Bella told him.

"Miss you and your friends have to leave and also you have to pay for all the things that you…UGH!...goodbye." And with that he left, we all started to laugh. Well all left after Bella got changed.

"Hey guys I saw my dare and I have to do it before we leave so… to the elevator." Alice told us, we all gather in the elevator. Alice told us we had to get all the way to the back, when the first person got in the elevator and passed by Alice…

"Get out of my space!" Alice yelled at him. The guy looked at her, and took some steps back. The next person to enter was a woman. She also passed the 'Alice zone', so Alice yelled at her. By the time we were almost down to the lobby, Alice was in the back with us. And as for the people they were looking at Alice and been careful not to be near Alice. Finally the elevator opened and all the people left, we started to laugh but that immediately stopped when we all took a step out of the elevator we all faced our deaths.

"I can't believe you, we leave you all alone and you come to Los Angeles and make a scene!" Jenna yelled.

"Guys you are all grounded." Carlisle said.

"Yes you bet you are." Esme said.

"Guys why? You know I could have helped you all. You get all the fun that's unfair." William said. We all looked at him like are you crazy. They told us to get in the cars and that William will be driving the hummer. They went to the front desk to pay for the stuff we destroyed.

**2 hours later.**

We are still in the road; the good thing is that we have the laptops to pass the time and the bad thing is that they are pretty mad. Well William is mad because we didn't tell him about our plans, the rest of the adults are so mad that if they were human right now they would be all red; well let's see what happens to us when we get home.

**A/N Hey people, hope you like it. Please review, por favor lol. And vote on the poll, thanks and bye.**

**Love,**

**Kim and Mari. **


	17. USA and Paris

**A/N Hey people, here is another chapter. Wow 3 in the same week. Anyway please review guys; we will like to hear about all of you. If you have ideas tell us, if not tells us lol, if you like it, love it, want more, please tell us. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Just a typical day with the Cullen's and Salvatore's…maybe?**

**Emmett was driving his Jeep, because Rosalie had shop a lot of things, he got an idea. He told Ethan to help him go in reverse to the garage.**

**Ethan: Ok… to my left…no your left…no my left…ok go more more… to your right…no my right**

**Emmett: Ethan is not that difficult to do… you know!**

**Ethan: then why did you need my help. (All pissed now)**

**Emmett: that's just mean of you and I need your help. (He accelerates and goes backwards taking the wall with him to the living room.)**

**Everyone except Emmett and Ethan: EMMETT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!**

**Emmett: Sorry Mommy (with the eyes of the cat in boots from Shrek.) **

**At the same time Kim and Mari entered though the door. (The audience goes wild, they wave their hands and said hi). They ignore the vampires as they go to the game room to play. The family looks at them as they walk to the room. Then they pop their heads out of the door…**

**Kim and Mari: We don't own anything, just the Salvatore family (not the name). And maybe the house too! **

**They re-enter the room leaving a very confused family of vampires and a big hole on the wall.**

**The End **

**William POV**

I can't believe it they are my kids…well half of them are MY kids, but they didn't call me to play with them which is so not fair. They know….well half of them know I like to pull pranks, play truth or dare, and play dare or dare. Just because of that I will ground them. Well maybe…but no…because then Jenna will be mad, and a mad wife is not a 'happy' night.

**Jenna POV**

I'm still mad we leave just one day which I love by the way, and they go to Los Angeles. But not just to shop which if that was the case I will not care, but they went to a hotel and destroy the room they check in. By the way they are going to pay or my name is not Jenna Salvatore! Mwhahahahha.

**Esme and Carlisle POV (because they think the same lol)**

My kids are in so much trouble; I didn't pass the last decade teaching them to be good so that in one night they could behave like mad persons. No, they have to be the most, pull pranks, video games players, shopaholics, cars experts, fast drivers vampire **teenagers**(When they are like more than hundred and five years old).

**Edward POV**

That was really weird; your vampire parents thinking the same thing at the same time. Well at least Bella's parents don't think the same stuff, who would have guessed that William would get so upset that we didn't include him in all the fun we had today. Well we were just about 30 minutes away from the house and it was Sunday in the morning. By the time we got near the house we still had 5 more minutes left, we all had a plan which will not have a good result but one can dream right? During the way Alice txt all of us and told us to run for our lives as soon as William parked the hummer. Ethan and Emmett been the ones closest to the door were going to open it as fast as possible. Finally William stop the hummer, Ethan and Emmett opened the doors and run with all of us in their tails.

"Everyone go to different places, we have our cell phones to txt each other. I will tell you if one of them is close to you and GO!" Alice yelled and left we all went different places, I ran as fast as I could and by the time they were making a plan to get us I was already in Texas. I stop to hunt and rest, I know what you are thinking 'but you are a vampire' yes but it feels good not to run for your life. I was under a tree when I got a txt.

_Hey Edward…I think you have to know that Esme got Ethan. The dumb ass was playing with a black bear when she found him. And don't worry Bella is ok, I'm not going to tell you were because Jenna will found both of you if I do. Oh and just right know Jenna has Emmett in her hands. You better leave Texas William is on his way to where you are, Bye XOXO your favorite sister Alice._

She was right after I finished reading her message, I could hear William. So I did the best thing that I could come up with I…ran for my life. I ran across Texas and made some circles so he will not find me that easy; I left to go to New York. When I got there, I sniff the air and I knew that Rosalie had passed through here. I got the idea of getting some stuff before leaving, good thing it was cloudy to shop, I was shopping for some stuff that Bella will love. When I got a txt…

_Hello Edward, Bella will love what you got her. Oh and they all ready got Cameron and Chloe, who left together. I txt them to tell them not to go the same way, but you know they never listen. Carlisle got Rosalie and Bonnie, who stop to watch a car show and a video game release. Jenna got Jasper in a Texas museum, after I told him not to go. So you, Bella and I are the only ones left. LEAVE New York and go to Miami, Bella and I will meet you there. GO! ESME IS AFTER YOU! _

And with that…ones again I left to Miami, if you were me you will also run a mad Esme is not a pretty view to see. I was half near Miami when I saw Bella in the east and Alice on the west. They saw me and got near me…

"Well the first plan was to get you, Bella, Jasper and me out of this place… but no my husband had to stop in a stupid museum. Beside what's the family motto..?" Alice asked us.

"Never ever bet against Alice" Bella and I said together.

"Right so we are going to leave…to Paris. By the way Jasper is almost there he got lucky and escaped from them. He is going to meet us in the airport." Alice told us.

"Alice don't you think that that's too much, we are going to be in a lot of trouble." Bella told her as we got to the airport and about a second later Jasper was there.

"Nop don't worry, never bet against Alice." Alice said as she hit Jasper in the head. "That's for not believing me about Jenna, did they saw you leave?" Alice asked him.

"Nah they were too busy trying to find you three. You had to see Esme she is the boss, even Carlisle is scared. So when do we leave?" Jasper said.

"About in two minutes." Alice said. We were waiting when something hit me in the head.

"Alice we don't have clothes we only have our cell phones and we don't even have the chargers." I told her. She looked at me and then to her purse, that Jasper got her, and took out a book, our chargers, and a notebook **(mini laptop lol). **

"I got you the important stuff, did you really believed I would leave without this things." Alice said as she put our stuff in her purse and walked to the doors. We went after her and got on the plane. For some reason Alice got us the V.I.P and first class section, after a minute or so we left to Paris.

**Four hours later**

We were still on the plane, Bella is reading her book, Alice is shopping in her notebook **(again the laptop)**, Jasper is hearing his IPod Touch, and as for me I'm looking for the location of our family in my notebook (laptop). Yeah I put locaters in my family; you will never know when you would need them with Emmett as a brother. But they don't know if they knew they will have found us a long time ago. But for now we still have like five hours to get to Paris **(A/N yeah I really don't know how long does it take). **

**Five hours later.**

After making a woman faint-yeah I kind off dazzled her too much-and in the process making Jasper end up with the tray of food in his head, we arrived to Paris. Alice and Bella were jumping around, Jasper and I just kept walking to the car that we had rented earlier and got in. We all thought we were going to a hotel but Alice had another destination in her mind, she made the car stop in a cars sale, she got a Bugatti Veyron, she told me to get a car and I looked around and found the perfect car for me… a Saleen S7. After we bought the cars we left to get a hotel, Alice got us two rooms in Paris-Le Grand Hotel. We were walking to our rooms when Alice cell phone started to ring….

A/N Chapter number 17. We hope you are happy to see another chapter. And you might have seen that this is our third chapter this week. Is because we are on vacation yeah! So please please review or we will not continue this story lol just kidding, actually we are not playing or are we… bye.

A/N: Hey people Marii here I just wanted to say sorry:( this chapter was posted just right now and not sooner Kim send me this chapter yesterday for me to edit but I had a weird day so I didn't had the time to edited…but oh well at least now you have it so please review byee!

Love

Kim and Mari.


	18. Road trip to Paris

**A/N hey! People thanks to the ones that review last-last chapters. Please review and tell us if you like it, love it, hate if, and/or whatever. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Ethan was walking down the front porch watching the clouds in the sky, when it started to rain.**

**Ethan: WHAT THE HELL!**

**Jenna and Esme: Ethan language! ( Jenna yelled at him from William's study and Esme from Carlisle's study)**

**Ethan: sorry mom, but I was watching the clouds and then it started to rain.**

**Chloe: oops sorry Ethan it was me. I was bored; I didn't know you were outside. (She said from the living room)**

**Ethan: but I pass you and told you I was going outside.**

**Chloe: ooh then I was busy thinking something else I didn't hear you.**

**Edward: YEAH! You were thinking **_**something! **_**(From his room; also known as Bella's room.)**

**Chloe: EDWARD SHUT UP! OR IM GOING TO TELL BELLA YOU KNOW WHAT!**

**Bella had just stopped her car in front of the house.**

**Bella: What were you going to tell me?**

**Edward: nothing…do not pay attention to the annoying evil fairy. (Coming to the front porch)**

**Cameron: hey she maybe sometimes annoying fairy, but she is my annoying fairy… so SHUT UP! (Appearing next to Edward) **

**By this time each Cullen and Salvatore was outside, yelling to someone for telling/yelling to their partners of sisters of brothers. Ethan being the only one not fighting went to Bonnie and took her hand. And together they left kissing in the rain.**

**The rest of the family: THE AUTHOR'S DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**Salvatore's only: THEY JUST OWN US (NOT THE NAME).**

**Ethan and Bonnie: we have to start the chapter.**

**Kim and Mari: Hey we did not say anything in this disclaimer…not fair.**

**Everyone:Sorry!**

**Edward POV **

We all turn to look at Alice cell phone. _Omg! Its Carlisle…_ Alice thought. Alice answered her cell…

"_Hello"_

"_Alice where are you? Esme is going crazy again…yes dear I'm asking her…what! No I'm not…ok yea sorry…. Hello Alice…" _I guess that Esme was talking to him

"_Mhm yes Dad" Alice_ answered

"_Where are you? Your mom is all commando…and I'm scared." _Carlisle told Alice in a whisper.

"_Well you see that's a funny story, let me give you a clue… there's a tower and a lot of shops…" _Alice tries to tell him.

"_ALICE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN PARIS?...WHAT she is in Paris and she didn't take me with her" We_ could hear a very angry Chloe in the background.

"_Yeah…hehe told you it was a funny story…" _

"_We are going right know to get you….what but why…no…ok….yes we are taking all of them…. (Sigh)….yes dear… William is going to call the airlines…but we are a lot…ok …William tell them that we are 10 persons…Alice? Don't move from where you are…bye" _Well I guess we are going to have our whole family in one place…again sigh.

"_Bye" _and with that she closes her phone.

"So…what are we going to do till they get here?" Bella asked.

"That's a great question…we could go to the tower or just walk." Jasper told her.

"Or we can SHOP!" Alice started to jump up and down.

"No I don't think so… beside Chloe will not be happy if you go shopping without her." I told her.

"Edward is right…we should go to the front lobby to ask for more rooms for the rest of the family…and then go to our rooms to charge our cell phones." Jasper said. We all agreed and left to the lobby, after we ask the worker to reserve another five rooms in the same hallways as us- she could only reserve three and the other two were in the next floor- we made our way back to our rooms…again. Bella and I enter to our room after each of us started to charge our cell phones. I went behind her and grabbed her from the waist…

"Hey Bella will you like to…pass the time…doing something fun?" I whisper in her ear as she started to giggle.

"Edward cut it out… that's a lot of lust coming from you; I think you are a sex addict."Jasper said from his room.

"Then just jump Alice and relax." I told him. Some second later we started to hear noises form there room and a wave of lust, so the next 9 or 10 hours we spend them having sex all over the room he-he. What can I said… I guess I am a sex addict or maybe is Jasper the sex addict. Bella went to take a shower before we leave to go and get all the family from the airport; I took a shower in Alice and Jasper's room. So now I'm sitting in the sofa…not watching the TV, I started to think about me and Bella. When an idea passed through my head…

_What if…I… because this is the perfect place…but then I need a lot of stuff….oh but I know the perfect evil pixie sister I have and love that can help me._

"No problem Edward…you know I can help." Alice said as she came through the door.

"Help him with what?" Bella asked as she exits the bedroom.

"Nothing love, let's get going." She looked at me as if she didn't believe me…so I just put my poker face. We left and got in our cars, we were driving to the airport when Alice went through another rode… so I followed her. She stop in the same place we did yesterday, were we bought our cars. We got out of the cars…

"Hey Alice, why are we here?" Bella asked her.

"Because we are a lot and we don't fit in the two cars we all ready have, so we are going to buy four of five more cars…let's go" Alice entered the lot with us behind her, well I think she just lost it. We looked around for a few minutes, when Jasper found the perfect cars for the rest of the family. An Audi R8 Spyder in black for Bonnie and Ethan. An Infiniti FX Limited Edition also black and we all agreed that it will be great for the parents. We also got a white Lexus LFA for Cameron and Chloe. Finally for Emmett and Rosalie we got them a Audi GT3 R8 in silver. **( A/N all the pictures for the cars are going to be in our profile, if you will like to see them.)**

"Hey Alice what are we going to do with all the cars when we leave?" I asked her.

"I don't know...maybe we can sell them and get some money back or we can keep them." She said, we all went to pay for the car and ask the workers to follow us to the airport with the other two cars. As for the two cars left Bella and Jasper were going to drive them. When we got to the airport our family was waiting in the front entrance. When they saw the cars; I could say that if they were humans they probably would have fainted right about now.

**Emmett POV**

Ooh my freaking god! They got us new cars.

**Rosalie POV **

OMG! That Audi GT3 R8 is the bomb; I think I'm in love again, if that's even possible.

**Bonnie POV**

I love that Audi R8 Spyder! It's so mine and Ethan's

**Ethan POV **

I think I love Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella more.

**Chloe POV**

She better has not gone shopping without me or I'm going to kill her…oooh I LOVE THE CAR!

**Cameron POV**

WOW!

**The parents POV**

Great!... They come to Paris without permission or telling anyone and they also buy new cars…where did I went wrong?

**Edward POV**

Yep crazy family I have, we all got out of the cars. We all had sunglasses on thanks to Alice, who also got a lot of sunglasses for the family. Back to the point, we all took a step out of the car and close the door. The humans we looking at us like if we were gods or something, I do have to say that we do look like super stars.

"Hey" we all said.

"You bought more cars, why?" a more calm Esme asked.

"Because we didn't have cars in this place and I was not going to walk around with all the bags I plan to have. Beside the cars that we got yesterday were only for two people." Alice said.

"She does have a point." Dad told mom.

"But you all have to go to school in a few hours and we have to go to work." Carlisle said. Well he does have a point.

"Don't worry, before we left I make sure that there was going to be a big storm of snow for the whole week. So there's not going to be any school. And for the hospital I don't think you have to worry about that."Chloe told Carlisle.

"Ok so we got a car for each couple..." Alice started but as always she was interrupted.

"Mhm Alice we are five couple, you only got four cars."Ethan pointed out

"Our parents are going to drive Infiniti FX Limited Edition. That's way it has four doors duhh." Alice pulls her tongue out to him.

"Wow Alice you are just as mature as Bella." Cameron told her. Alice and Bella looked at each other and faced Cameron together as they took their tongues out at him, we all laugh at them.

"So as I was saying… the Audi R8 Spyder is for Bonnie and Ethan." She gave them the keys for the car, as they ran to their car. "The Lexus LFA is for Cameron and Chloe, and the Audi GT3 R8 is for Rosalie and Emmet." Alice gave them their keys and they flew to see the cars. Then she went were William was and gave him the keys for their car.

I turn to look to my family they were all looking inside their cars. Alice started to give them their sunglasses, so they would look cool.

"So where do we go first?" Bonnie asked as she sat on the passenger sit.

"Let's go to a park and relax. Beside I think there's one close by." Jasper said.

"Sound like a plan."Jenna said.

"Then let's go and have some fun." Ethan put his fists in the air.

We all got into our cars, all the guys wanted to drive so the girls just sighed and got in the passengers sit.

**Mysterious POV**

Well there's just sometime left, before we have the most awesome day ever. The only thing that we need is the perfect time, place and all that. I have to tell the rest, they will not like it if I don't tell them.

**A/N hey people Kim here! So people please review we will like to hear about you. Also don't forget to vote. The poll is still there, in our profile till Wednesday or Friday. We will post more during the week…maybe, I'm not sure. But we hope we can lol so ciao.**

**Love **

**Kim and Mari.**


	19. Its Time

**A/N Hey people here is another chapter. Yeah I think I like to write a lot I guess. So you can tell me thank you lol. So I hope you review if not no chapter. I know you can do it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bella, Chloe, Alice, Bonnie and Rosalie were in the fashion room. They we trying to think something that will make the boys mad. Who by the way were in the game room. When they finally got something, they left to go and sit in the couches of the game room.**

**The boys were playing a video games, they didn't saw the girls enter the room.**

**(Girly voices)**

**Alice: like, I like told him not to like do it. **

**Chloe: like I totally get you, like he is so hot…**

**Bonnie: like I know…like he is my brother but like he is hot.**

**Rosalie: Like I know like I will do him, like all the time.**

**By this time all the boys were looking at them. Trying to see how of their brothers was the hottest.**

**Bella: like I know you like want to fuck him, but like he is like my boyfriend you know?**

**All the boys: *le Gasp***

**The girls: BELLA thats not fair you have to like let us have like our fun, like with him.**

**Every guy except Edward: YOU WANT TO FUCK EDWARD…YOUR BORTHER!**

**Bella: like I will let you but like I have to like have my turn with your like husbands.**

**Edward: YOU WANT TO FUCK THEM**

**The rest of the guys: YOU WANT TO FUCK ME!**

**And with that the girls left a very confused group of boys.**

**We don't own anything lol**

**Edward POV **

So here we are in Paris, with new cars and both families. We were going to a park to just chill and have a good time. Chloe being her she went all crazy with the weather, so for the rest of the day it was going to be cloudy with maybe some rain. We stop at Parc des Buttes Chaumont, it was so beautiful.** (Goggle it lol: P).** We all park our cars, one in the back of the other. When we did the stop, Ethan and Emmett got out of their cars and started to run to the park human speed. The park had several cliffs and bridges, a grotto that encloses a 20-meter high waterfall, a lake, and several English and Chinese gardens. All the girls were surprised to see something like this and as for the boys, not including Ethan and Emmett; were watching the girls with love in their eyes and yeah I was one of them.

_I hope you take this opportunity to make what you were thinking to and by the way the rest of the family knows. And I have it don't worry, I put it the glove compartment of your car. Good luck brother dearest._

God what will I do without a physic as a sister.

"Hey Bella, I forgot my cell phone in the car go with the rest and I will be there in a minute ok." I told my love who gave me a smilein return. I went to my car and open the glove compartment and took the box out. I look at the content and smirk. I closed the glove compartment and put the box in my pocket. I went to find my family when I saw Ethan and Emmett climbing one of the cliffs and a very mad Bonnie and Rosalie in the bottom. Good thing that because of the cloudy weather there were no humans in the park.

"Emmett! Get down now, you are going to break something" Rosalie yelled at him.

"Ethan! Get over here or help me god you will be grounded for the whole month." A very more serious Bonnie said, Ethan just looked down to her with a smirk.

"What babe, are **you **going to live the whole month without sex?" Ethan asked her, with hope it will make her be quit. But ooh Ethan, Bonnie has a lot of tricks under her hand.

"Of course not baby, but I'm going to take the second most important thing in your life..."Bonnie stared

"(Gasp)… you will not" Ethan said.

"Oh I will, I will take away your…**video games**". Bonnie told him with a smirk. And with that Ethan jumped out of the cliff to rest nicely next to Bonnie, while Rose looked at her with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" Rose asked her

"Easy mine and Ethan's favorite thing to do after sex is play video games. Sometimes he will try to use it on me…but I have more power." And with that they left to go with the others.

"Well Rose I think you just lost your touch with Emmett." I told her as I pointed to a 'king of the world' Emmett.

"That's where you are wrong; I may lose a battle…but not the war." She jumped to where Emmett was and pushed him of the cliff. I left to find the perfect place for me and my Bella, but before I left I looked up to where Emmett was just a few minutes ago. Up on the cliff I found The Temple of Sybil. I looked around the place to see if someone was looking at me. When I saw that there was no one I went up there, when I got there I looked down to see my family having so much fun. Ethan and Emmett were running from Jasper and Cameron. Esme and Carlisle were near the river looking at each other eyes. Jenna and William were sitting under a tree. Bonnie, Rosalie, Chloe and Alice are talking about me and Bella. As for Bella she was still looking for me, so I ran to her.

"Hello love, you miss me?" I asked her as I kiss her cheek.

"Where were you, I almost sent Cameron and Jasper to get you." She giggled.

"Nah I'm ok." I told her. We sat down in the grass and watched our family playing around and all. I was so lost in thought I didn't looked when Ethan threw Bonnie to the lake.

"ETHAN!" Bonnie yelled we all started to laugh; I look up to Chloe and went to her. She was laughing so loud she didn't see me grabbing her and throwing her to the water.

"EDWARD! How could you?" Chloe was pissed. And with that the fight started. Everyone was throwing each other's mates in the lake; in result we ended all soaked with water and mud. We keep it up for a few more hours. Without knowing it, it was already night. I looked around to my family and saw Chloe looking at me, she told me to look up to the sky and when I did it started to rain. I looked back at her with a grin in my face.

_Good luck…but I'm sure you will not need it._

I went to were Bella was and grab her hand. I silently told her to follow me. We walk in silence and in human speed. When we finally got to the temple I was before, she gasped…

"Edward is beautiful… well all Paris is." she walk to the end of the temple and looked down.

"Not as beautiful as you…but close" I said walking to her. I made her look at me.

"Bella we have gone through a lot of things and I'm sorry for leaving you all those years back. But I don't know how I got you back and at the same time I got new sisters and brothers. I just want you to know that I love you and I will always do, forever and always." I said looking to her golden eyes.

"Edward, I forgive you and I have all ready told you that a lot of times before this. I love you in the past, present and future. I'm not sorry for you leaving me, because maybe I will have never met my mom and dad, and all my crazy brothers and sisters. I'm happy that I got you back and not only you but also Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. It will be you and me forever and always..."She told me. We were about to kiss when…

"Hey sis don't forget you still have all of us. You have Cameron, Chloe, Bonnie, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, mom, dad, Esme, Carlisle and the most hot vampire out there…me." Only Ethan and **Emmett **could destroy a perfect moment. But also only the two of them could have wives that will hit them.

"Owww Bonnie-Babe, what did I do?"Ethan asked

"Shh you dumb ass." Bonnie told him. And with that there was just the waterfall making noises. I looked back at Bella.

"Well only 'stupid one' and 'stupid two' could destroy a perfect moment." I told her.

"Yep you are right but don't forget I still and will always love you." She told me, I could see the true in her eyes as she told me this. I got a big breath, yeah I now I'm a vampire god stop asking yourself that I know. I got in one knee and took the box out of my pocket; I looked at her as I opened the box.

"Bella I will always love you and you know that, but will you make me the happiest man in the world… Bella Salvatore…will you marry me?" I asked her** (A/N ring picture is in our profile, if you want to see it and as you're seeing it you can also vote on the poll :)).** I knew that if she was still a human girl, she will be crying. Just when she was opening her mouth…

**Mysterious POV **

"**Let's have some fun." I told them.**

"**This beat is sick"**

"**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."**

"**Don't think too much just bust that stick."**

**I looked at them…**

"**Not that kind of fun, God!"**

**A/N Hello people don't worry you will soon find out who the mysterious pov is. But you have to vote in our profile. Please review and have some fun. Lol **

**A/n2: Hey people Marii here sorry if this chapter has some grammatical errors, I can barely keep my eyes open! I'm really sick and last night I seriously didn't sleep anything so yeah I'm kind of slow today haha. Review so I can feel better haha! **

**A/N3 I think that my favorite words of this day are have some fun lol ok I have to stop now…maybe later have fun, you know I do;) **

**Love,**

**Kim and Mari.**


	20. Baby

**A/N Hello people, we have a few surprises for the next couple of chapters. But we are not going to tell you. Mwhahahahha we are evil. Ok… back to the point…**

**Disclaimer:**

**One day the family was shopping at the mall like always. When a crowd of people came running to the family.**

**Crowd: OMG YOUR ARE SO HOT AND GORGEOUS MARRY ME? **

**The family: AHHHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**As they were running they saw a lot of does mannequin they put in the windows. Both male and female, the Cullen and Salvatore's run to it and they got their clothes out off the mannequin. By the time the crowd passes by, they did not saw them. They left the store before buying some stuff. We were walking when…**

"**Aja look at that." Emmett said as he pointed to a cowboy hat."**

**Then some random dude said…**

"**Did you call me?" we all looked at him like he was crazy and left the mall walking backwards. **

**We don't own anything…**

_**Last time:**_

"_**Bella I will always love you and you know that, but will you make me the happiest man in the world… Bella Salvatore…will you marry me?" I asked her (A/N ring picture is in our profile, if you want to see it and as you're seeing it you can also vote on the poll :)). I knew that if she was still a human girl, she will be crying. Just when she was opening her mouth…**_

**Present time:**

**Edward POV**

"HEY HEY stop right there young man. You are supposed to ask the father first." William interrupted. We both looked at him, is he kidding me or what?

"What… don't look at me like that." William said. Well if you want to be liked by you future-father-in-law, you have to do the right stuff. I looked at him…

"William…can I have your adopted-daughter's hand on marriage?" I asked him. He was looking at me with a thoughtful smile.

"Hmm… I have to think about it…" he finally said. Huh… he has to think about it?

"(sigh) Dad… don't be a pain in the ass and say yes already… do you want mom to know about you know what?" Bella told him. For the first time…no take that back for the hundred time he looked scared.

"Fine…you may have her...God there's no respect for the fathers this days…" he went telling to himself as he went down the rest of the hill. I look at him till his shadow was out of view. Then I looked back to Bella, still waiting for an answer.

"SO… will you marry me?" I asked for the second time.

"(giggles)… yes I will Edward, you really don't have to ask me that." She finally answered to my question. I proceeded to put the ring on her finger and kiss her after.

**One week later…**

**Edward POV**

We were going back to FORKS. Who would have thought that I miss that town so much? I tell you why…after Bella said yes to my question, Alice been Alice; went all crazy with the wedding planning. She asked us what date we were going to get marry; we told her that maybe in November something after that she went all crazy mode again. And went shopping all the week, for her clothes the rest of the family. And to top it all she buys all the wedding things, we had to pay a lot of money to the airlines. So Alice could have all her and the rest of the family things to be transported to Forks. As for the cars we had to sell them and we got a lot of money back.

After been in the plane for more than ten hours we finally got home. We all got the in the Hummer, mom and dad left it there so we could have something to go home in after we came back. After we got home Alice took the Hummer back to the airport with Jasper. Bella and I had planned to go hunting after Alice came back with our clothes and put the clothes away.

**2 hours later.**

Finally we both left the house, after getting a lesson from Alice on how we have to wear the things she got us Monday. We were running close but far away from the town, we had killed a few bears and 5 deers each when suddenly something got my attention.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Bella. She looked at me as she sniffed the air.

"Yeah it smells like human…and blood…we should go and find out." And with that we ran in the direction of the blood. After 2 minutes of running we came to a stop in front of a brown headed girl, and if I have to guess she was in labor. She looked at us…

"Please help me!" she cried in agony.

"Why are you in the middle of the forest?" My love asked her as she kneed next to her.

"I…I was…running way…from a vampire…that had killed my husband…and …wanted to kill…me and…the baby." She said between gasps.

"Why?" I looked in her mind…to find something that will help us. Her husband was a vampire and somehow got her pregnant. A vampire wanted her but her husband got on the way and was killed. She ran as far all she could into the forest and that's when we found her.

" I…know that…my baby…can live her…life…but is the end to mine…be her parents… don't tell her about me….and her real father….make her happy….please…I..I" she could not finish, because the baby was making her/his way out of her. Bella grabbed the girl's hand in to hers. I got on my knees to get the baby out…when I finally got her/him all complete out of her/his mother. I looked up to find the girl crying at the sight of her/his baby. The Bella and I heard her hearth stopped… her final words were…

"Make her happy and take care of her…"

I looked down to the baby and saw that it was a she. I remove my shirt and wrap her in it. Bella got next to me to take a better look.

"She is so beautiful…" she was right. For some reason she had brown eyes like my Bella used to have, and the weirdest thing was that she had my color hair.

"Yeah she is… what should we name her?" I asked her.

"Mmm…I don't know…how about… Renesmee." She told me. I looked at her…

"What? is a combination of my real mom Renee, Jenna and Esme." She told me.

"I like it… what do you think Renesmee?" I ask the baby. She looked at me with does brown eyes as she put her hand on my cheek… I saw all the things that had happen just a few minutes ago.

_Yes…I like it… are you my daddy?_

She asked me…

"Yes… I'm your new dad and she is your new mom." I told her as I pointed to Bella, Bella looked up to me with 'are you reading her mind' look.

"Yes she just asked me and she has a power too." I said

"Really… what is it?" Bella asked me.

"She can put pictures in your mind…she showed me what just happen a few minutes ago." I answered Bella.

"Wow" was all she said. "Hey what do you think the family is going to think about her?" she added as she grabbed Renesmee, that name is long maybe we can give her a nickname.

"I don't know, but hey we looked at Nessie for a few seconds and we fell in love with her." I told her.

"Well you are right…wait…what… why Nessie?" she asked me.

"Because Renesmee is too long and Nessie is a cute nickname." I answered.

"Wait you name my new daughter Nessie." She looked at me straight to my eyes.

_Nessie…I like it…daddy why is mommy angry about…_

Nessie looked up to me…

"She is just angry I put you a cute nickname… you see love… she told me she likes it." I said with a smirk

"Fine, but we really should go home and give her a bath…also we have to bury her mom…" she told me looking down to the girl.

"Yeah you right." We gave the girl her last goodbyes and thank her for bringing Nessie to our life. After all that we ran to the house, so we could tell our family what happen and why do we have Nessie with us. As we ran I could not help but look into Nessie's thoughts...

_My new mommy is pretty…I'm sleepy maybe I can have some sleep…_

She slept for the rest of the way. When we finally got near the house we walk to the game room, knowing all the family was going to be there. As we entered they all looked to us and Nessie with wide eyes.

The room became quieter by each second that passed…until…

"Holy Cow! you go hunting and you bring back a baby with you…we cannot let you two go hunting again…alone!" Emmett yelled...

Because of that Nessie started to open her eyes.

"AWWW" a chorus broke down again. Because of the noise I could hear the parents coming to see what's wrong...

_That's weird… _Carlisle

_Why are they going 'awwww' about? _Esme

_I have to go and get some information… _William

_What could be wrong..._Jenna

When they finally came to the room everyone was in a circle with Bella and Nessie.

"Son, why does Bella have a Baby with her?" Carlisle asked. And with that Bella and I told the family the story about why do we have a baby.

"…and her name is Renesmee." Bella finished.

"Nessie for short" I added and got a glare back from Bella.

"So that means I'm a Grandma!" Jenna and Esme yelled.

"I'm a Granddad?" Carlisle and William asked.

"I'm an Uncle?" Cameron, Ethan, Emmett and Jasper asked.

"I'm an Aunt?" Rosalie, Bonnie, Alice and Chloe asked.

"Mhm…YES…yes…yes…yes and yes" Bella and I said and that's when a hurricane began, Jenna and mom were talking about what food the baby should eat. Carlisle and William were talking about doing some test on Nessie. The girls were talking about going shopping for Nessie and making another room for her. The guys were just talking about how great being an uncle could be and so on. Bella, Nessie and I were just staring at them, when Bella's cell phone started to ring…

**Mysterious POV **

**I will soon get what I want with the help of the rest. I sound like an evil person… well whatever I still have a lot of work to do…**

**A/N well please review. And I know I made the visit on Paris shorter, but it had to be done. **

**Also who is calling Bella, if all the family is with her?**

**Who could be the mysterious pov…vote on poll.**

**And why is the mysterious POV thinking he/she is evil?**

**Too many important questions, which will soon be answered.**

**A/n2: Hey guys Marii here again haha, just wanted to say thank you for reviewing last chapter and wishing me I get better-which in fact I did get better- I'm no longer sick! But I can't say the same for my dear brother(he's in the hospital right now with my mom and I'm home so I don't what's wrong with him:( which I'm worried about) so sorry again I'm very nervous about what's going to my brother that I might have let some grammatical errors pass by. And by the way I also want to tell Kim that I'm proud of her even though we planned what was going to happen in this chapter it shocked me.(Kim: AWWW thanks friend, I feel so loved) So yeah bye guys and review please!**

**See you soon…**

**Kim and Mari…**


	21. No way

**A/N: People here you have it another chapter. Today we are not going to reveal the identity of the mysterious POV. Mwhahahahha. Please vote on the poll… So let's go on with the story…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ethan was in the kitchen of the Cullen/Salvatore's house. Just sitting there bored and playing cards...when…**

**Bonnie: hey Ethan…do you want to annoy Edward?**

**Ethan: sure was the plan….**

**Later that day…**

**Ethan* mhm…how often does Edward get laid?***

**Edward: that's not of your business (he growl)**

**Bonnie* Could Edward…no…but…could he see Esme and Carlisle having sex?***

**Edward: ugh don't remind me…**

**Bonnie: you don't have to read my mind…you know?**

**Edward: like if I had a choice.**

**Bonnie* is he always grumpy…mhm I think I'm going to go and find Ethan…hehe**

**Edward: Bonnie I don't need to know about you sex life.**

**Everyone was looking at him…**

**Bonnie: what! You are so perverted; I was think about playing video games with Ethan…God!**

**And with that she left with Ethan close by. Few seconds later you could hear video games in there room. Everyone was left the room, but after telling Edward he is a pervert. Even Bella left with Nessie.**

**Edward: ugh great, stupid brothers and sisters idiots and assholes!**

**Everyone except him and Nessie: Language we have a baby in the house!**

**Edward: Fine Sorry!**

**Last chapter: **_**"Mhm…YES…yes…yes…yes and yes" Bella and I said. And that's when a hurricane began. Jenna and mom were talking about what food the baby should eat. Carlisle and William were talking about doing some test on Nessie. The girls were talking about going shopping for Nessie and making another room for her. The guys were just talking about how great being an uncle could be and so on. Bella, Nessie and I were just staring at them, when Bella's cell phone started to ring…**_

**Present:**

**Edward POV**

Bella grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and looked at it. Then she gasped and her eyes went wide at the same time, she looked up to me and left with Nessie. I was left looking at where she once was standing.

**Bella POV**

OMG! I cannot believe it… I ran to the forest the deeper the better, I still had Renesmee with me and she was laughing. When I finally knew the family could not hear me I opened my cell phone…

"_Hello."_ I said.

"_Hi…Bella"_ a voice. How does he know my name?

"_How do you know my name?" _I asked.

"_Ha-ha… you don't remember me… I feel the love…"_ I know that laugh anywhere…but I thought he was dead.

"_NO WAY!... I thought you were dead!"_ I screamed in the phone because of this Nessie looked at me. Great! Now I'm saying Nessie too. She put her hand in my cheek

_Mommy are you ok? _Nessie asked me.

"Yeah baby I'm ok" I told her.

"_Mmm Bella who are you talking to…and no I'm not dead…remember I'm a shape-shifter, I don't age unless I want too, beside you are supposed to be dead too and if I have to guess you are a vampire." _Jacob told me.

"I'm talking to Renesmee or Nessie my daughter she is half human- half vampire. I will tell you later the story and I'm glad you're not dead I miss you ha-ha and yes I'm a vampire a few months away to get married." I told him.

"_Wow what? Never mind, I bet you are getting married to Edward? Hey what if I go to your house… so we can talk?"_ Jacob asked me.

"_Yeah how did you know that… and that sounds great!"_ I shriek. I spend a lot of time with Chloe and Alice.

"_Ha-ha… hey you don't mind me bringing Seth and her imprint...you still remember him right?"_ he asked me.

"_Of course I remember him… I can't believe he finally imprinted and what about you?"_ I asked him as Nessie started trying to get the phone, I think I'm going crazy…but is she jealous or what?

"_Nah… I'm still looking for my other half. So hey what if we go right now"_ he said.

"_Yeah I will love to see Seth and his imprint… and you too"_ I told him.

"_Yeah I feel the love… ok see you in 10 minutes. Bye" _he hung up.

I looked down to Nessie, she was glowing…I wonder why?

"Baby… my best friend is going to make a visit. He is a werewolf…maybe I will make him show you." With that her smile grows wider. I went back to the house and found a family looking happy when they saw us and especially Nessie, they took her away as Edward came to me.

"Where were you?" he asked me.

"Talking on the phone with…Jacob!" I shriek and he just looks at me.

"What?" I asked him.

**Jacob POV**

I cannot believe Bella is alive, well I can somehow think it. But whatever I have to find Seth, he is probably with Azul. She is kind off short with dark brown hair and eyes and somehow her name is Azul. That's a weird name if you ask me…but Seth loves it so whatever. I found them in the beach sitting down talking, good thing because usually they cannot keep their mouths out of each other.

"Hey Seth, leave Azul alone it looks as she does not have a life she's always with you, dude." I said as I walked closer to them.

"Ha-ha that's funny dude." He fakes laughs.

"Awwww don't be mean to my Sethy." Azul giggles.

"Ha-ha Sethy that's new." I laugh

"Babe I told you not to call me that." Seth told her.

"Yes…only I can call you that in bed… I get it." She rolled her eyes, I started to laugh and roll on the floor.

"Yeah- yeah just tell me why you are here?" Seth asked me, I looked up to him...

"Oh yeah…hey do you remember Bella Swan?" I asked him, he smiles at me as Azul went all jealous mode.

"Oh yeah, what about her?" he asked me.

"She is back in Forks and I talked to her, I asked her if she will like to meet up in the Cullen's house and she said yes, with you and Azul included." I told him

"Dude, what are we waiting for lets go." And with that he takes off with Azul in his shoulder. I run after him, we were going down the driveway of the Cullen's in my red F-150. When something jump in front of us; I came to a fast stop and got out of the truck.

It was a girl a really beautiful girl, with brown hair she looked to be like 17-years old; I looked closer to her and saw she had golden-eyes.

"You are a vampire" I told her. She smiles at me…

"Yeah, by the way you smell gross, why?" she asked me

"Ha-ha, honey I'm a shape-shifter" I grin "what's your name?" I added

"Alondra Summers." She told me "and you?"

"Jacob, Jacob Black." I said.

"What you are going all James Bond now?" she asked me with a grin.

"Ha-ha you know it, hey want to come with us…we are going to visit some vampires that happen to be our friends." I said. Knowing that with the color of her eyes she was an animal drinker.

"Sure, why not I'm a nomad, I will like to see them." She said.

"Great, let's go." I turn around to get in the truck as she fallows me. She got on the back sit with Azul.

"Seth, Azul this is Alondra, Alondra this is Seth and Azul." I told them.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Hi"

Seth was looking at Azul trying to protect her, I could just imagine Seth jumping to the back sit and seating between the vampire and Azul.

"Don't worry Seth I'm an animal-drinker, I am not going to drink her blood or something." Alondra told him, he told her you better. We continue driving as I saw the Cullen's mansion, the rest gasped hehe I know it's big.

**Alondra POV**

Yuck, been in the same car as two werewolves is not fun. I'm Alondra, yeah weird name; I'm a vampire that's old news ha-ha. Well I have a power, I can say a lie but not only will they think is true they will believe it. Is a funny thing to do with people or vampires. But I'm not planning to tell anyone after I have my fun, that is if I do.

We finally got to the house of his friends, which is not a normal house, is an M-A-N-S-I-O-N!

**BELLA POV **

I was inside the house with an angry Edward. He is a big drama queen, Nessie was in my arms. We gave her some blood (animal blood) and baby food, now she went all Alice and Chloe mode. That's when I heard a truck in the drive way, I knew it was Jacob. I waited till it stop and ran outside with Nessie in my arms.

**Jacob POV **

I stopped the truck; we all got out even Alondra. I was starting to go to the door when something hit me, well someone hit me. I looked down to find Bella; I grab her from the waist and hug her I let her go like a few minutes later. That's when I saw her, Renesmee or Nessie; it was as if she was the only one. Not in a weird/perverted way, she was the sun of my sky, my light in the night…did I just imprinted on Bella's half human-half vampire baby. Then someone growled or more exactly Edward growled at me.

I'm in trouble…great…not

**Seth POV**

Awwww that's a cute baby…wait did someone growl.

**Azul POV**

OMG! That vampire growled at Jacob. I was behind Seth by now…I'm scared

**Edward POV **

_That's when I saw her, Renesmee or Nessie; it was as if she was the only one. Not in a weird/perverted way, she was the sun of my sky, my light in the night…did I just imprinted on Bella's half human-half vampire baby. _ I growled that stupid Jacob, now he imprinted on my new daughter.

_Then someone growled or Edward growl..._ Yeah I did, buddy.

_I'm in trouble…great…not… _no shit Sherlock.

**Alondra POV**

Well what a family. Vampire with werewolves as friends and one couple had a half human-half vampire as a daughter…not weird at all…

**A/N and that's the chapter…I hope you are happy and you like it. Please review if you like it, love it.**

**A/n2: Marii here so I know again I'm sorry if I miss some grammatical errors my excuse now is that it's 12:00 A.M. and I'm tired I didn't sleep much last night and staying up right now to revise this is making me sleepy, but you guys should feel lucky I'm revising this chapter and giving it to Kim to post because if it wasn't for me I would have revised it like in a week but I decided to be nice and do it now even if I'm tired see I care for you guys! Oh and my brother got out of the hospital he is a little better now, what a relief I was anxious to see him, so yeah just telling you guys so you won't have to worry about me anymore haha a little to conceited or what? Haha sorry don't know what I'm saying I need to rest, need my beauty sleep and also my brain to work correctly haha. Well I will shut up right now. Review please it will make me feel better and actually make it worth me staying up late. Well bye! **

**See you soon…**

**Kim and Mari…**


	22. Volturi

**A/N People we are back…I just wanted to tell you that there's going to be like 3 more chapters left, including this one. Yeah it's sad…but the good thing is that maybe we are going to do a sequel! But we still don't know… after we finish this we are going to put a poll up. So vote when the time comes. For the mysterious POV is time…**

**Disclaimer: **

**Jacob happens to be watching the TV with Emmett when…**

**Rosalie: Mutt where did you put my keys?**

**Jacob: I don't know what you are talking about.**

**Bonnie: Jacob! Where did you left my hair straighter?**

**Jacob: WHAT! Not fair I didn't do anything.**

**Esme: Jacob where's my cook book?**

**Jacob: what?**

**Jenna: Jacob and my book?**

**Alice: and my credit card?**

**Chloe: and my laptop?**

**Bella: my iPod Touch?**

**Nessie looks at Bella and put her hand in her cheek.**

**Bella: and Nessie's coloring book.**

**Alondra: my skirt?**

**Azul: and my cell phone?**

**Jacob: I DIDN'T DO IT! **

**Jacob was been chased by the girls**

**(In the background the boys, William and Carlisle were laughing there asses off)**

**We don't own anything**

**Edward POV**

I cannot believe that stupid mutt, first is Bella now he wants my newborn daughter…the nerve he has. Bella was looking at me with an eyebrow up.

"What! He just imprinted in RENESMEE!" I yelled. She looked at Jacob who just gave her a shy smile, and then she looked at me with an angry face. And looking closer Nessie was looking at me the same way…weird.

_Daddy that's just mean of you… Jakey is really nice._

God just a few hours together and they act as mother and daughter.

"Edward I cannot believe you! You are just making Jake sad. He has been alone the last I don't know how many years just like you before you found me, besides I think you will know if he was thinking something perverted right now. If you were smart you will see that in his eyes there are only two emotions. Love…not that type, and protection, so even I you don't like the idea I'm going to believe in him and he can stay close to us as he wants to." She told me. Well that's mean, but I can't do anything about it can I? First reason is because she is going to kill me and the second reason is because Nessie is looking at me in a really not cool way.

"(Sigh)…ok dear…whatever you want" I said looking down to the ground. Everywhere I could hear the word 'wimp' said, even the two girls that I have not met mumbled it; I know that their names are Azul and Alondra.

**Alondra POV**

What a wimp…I mean yeah you love her…but she won you dude, not cool for you haha. Maybe living here will not be that bad, now that I saw all the rest of the family…the guys are not bad pff they are even hot, sexy, and handsome and so on. Yeah I'm going to have a lot of fun here hehe. And even more with my power, that it is called Actress which I invented. It's really confusing; I can tell a lie and no matter what they are going to believe me each time. Even if someone reads my mind to find the true…my power will make him/her believe that I'm saying the truth in my head. Yeah pretty cool and weird at the same time and that's why I name my power Actress, last time I check I was the only one with that power so it's pretty cool. There was a lot of silence so I broke it by taking a step closer to Jacob as the Bella chick looked at me in a weird way.

"Mmm… Jacob are you going to present me to your best friend?" I asked him, she was still looking at me with shock, anger, confusion and surprise and don't forget that the baby had the same expressions.

"Yeah _Jacob who is she?_" she hissed. Oops I bet she is thinking I'm his girlfriend hehe.

"Mmm yeah well look…mmm we have Seth over there you remember him don't you? With his girlfriend Azul." Jacob said. Bella chick looked behind me…

"Hi Seth nice to see you again, and meet your girlfriend too" She said. Then she looked at me then to Jacob and again back to me.

"Mmm yeah…she is… an animal-drinker…vampire…and her name is Alondra." He finished, and I thought that Edward was a wimp he is worse. I could hear Edward trying hard not to laugh, is he a mind reader or what? Yep I'm funny like that, I looked up to him and smirk…you know I think we are going to be great friends, he just smile. I looked back to Bella…

"Nice to meet you, Bella." I said with my best smile. She looked at me and said…

"Hi…so is she your girlfriend or what…because I hope you are not going to double-date with her and Nessie, when she is old." She said. I could not help it and I burst laughing.

"I'm sorry…but no I'm not his girlfriend. We just meted in the road. I was going to ask you if I could live with you and your families seen as you guys are vegetarians and I had never live in a place for a long time" I said, she looked at me and smiled. Yep, I'm using my power.

"You have a power?" Edward asked me.

"Nop" I said. He looked at me confused and then he smiled.

"Oh ok" he said.

"Yeah why not, go inside with Edward and he will show you the family. Edward I'm going to stay here with Seth, Azul and Jacob." Bella said.

"Yeah sure…come on Alondra" I followed him inside the mansion. I like it it's pretty nice.

"Yeah some designer made it for us." He said, I just smiled to him. You are really nice you know…

"Thanks you are not bad." He said. So…Bella is your soul mate…do you love her?

"Yeah I love her with all my heart I will never leave her, and now that Nessie is with us I could not love her more…but I do and all the family has there soul mates too." He was looking back to where Bella was. I guess they are pretty much in love. I don't think I will mess with them…but maybe with the rest of the family I will.

"Why will you mess with my family?" he asked me, he looked angry.

"What are you taking about Edward; I will never do anything like that." I said looking really innocent.

"Edward don't be mean with our guest." A brown haired woman came down the stairs.

"I'm sorry mom, I don't know what happen to me…anyway this is Alondra Summers she wants to live with us, and Alondra that's my mom Esme, Jenna and William are Bella's parents and the blond-guy is my dad Carlisle."Edward said. I looked up to her to find another woman with I'm guessing her husband and a blonde man coming behind Edward's mom.

"Nice to meet you all" I said.

"The same dear and we will love to have you as a daughter, if you want to you can become Alondra Cullen Summers." Esme said.

"I will love to ." I said.

"Call me Esme or mom dear, you are part of the family now" She said. "And you can call me dad…if you want that is" Carlisle added.

"Thanks…mom, dad" I said.

"Well Edward go and show her the rest of the family…they are in the game room" Mom said.

"Yeah let's go" I followed him again. When we got to the game room, I saw 8 vampires the male ones playing video games but they paused to look at us. The girls were in there laptops and they also stopped to look up at us.

"Hey guys, this is Alondra. She is going to live with us and she is now a Cullen also" Edward introduced me. There was a chorus of 'hi' and 'hey'. "So why don't you present your self's to her, I think that's easier" Edward added.

"Hey I'm Alice I love to shop and I can see the future, well your decisions." I small pixie said.

"Hey I'm Chloe I also like to shop, I can control the weather." Another pixie said.

"I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. I love cars and my power is my beauty and Jasper is my 'twin'." The tall blond girl said. Yeah I can see she is more beautiful than other vampires I have met.

"I'm Bonnie, I love video games and my power is that I can freeze time and people." She finished.

"I'm Jasper also Alice's husband and Rosalie's 'twin', I can control emotions and change them too and I also like to read, play video games, and also play with the people emotions." a tall blond guy said.

"I'm Cameron, Chloe's husband and Bonnie's 'twin'. My power is telekinesis and I love to play pranks." The other blond said.

"I'm the hotness, Ethan Salvatore. I'm married to Bonnie and I love to play video games just like her. My power is I can erase people thoughts and make up some." a very muscular guy said. His hot and sexy, I smile and he winked.

"And you save the best for last. I'm Emmett, Rosalie is mine and I love to play video games, pull pranks and have sex with Rosalie. I don't have a power like these guys, but I have my strength which is more than a normal vampire." He finished, his body was like Ethan's. I winked really fast to him and he just grin.

"Yeah well, Jenna can appear wherever she wants and William can influence people, Carlisle has compassion and Esme has love." Edward added

"Hey guys, nice to meet you." I said. Then all the girls came up to me.

"Hey do you like to shop?" Alice and Chloe asked me

"Do you like cars?" Rosalie asked me.

"Do you like video games?"Bonnie asked me.

"Mhm…yes, yes and yes" I answered.

"Mmm…hey Alondra Esme wants to see you." Edward said.

"Yeah let's go." We stared to walk upstairs…man this house has a lot of stairs. We finally got to the last floor. In the last floor there's two doors, I guess they are bedrooms. That's when I saw Esme coming out of one of the doors.

"Hi honey, I'm glad that the sweet girl that made us the house made two more bedrooms before leaving. You can have one the other one is going to be for Nessie. I hope you like it." Esme told me.

"Thanks mom." And with that she left, Edward came with me to my new room. It was beautiful; the bed was in the middle of the room. Next to it there is a big window, in the other wall I saw a desk and a big TV. Last there was two other doors…mhm…I guess they are for the closet and the bathroom.

"Yeah, Esme also said that she didn't put a lot of things because she wants you to make any changes yourself…it" he didn't finish before he left the room, I was behind him. He went outside were all the family was and stopped in front of Alice…

"The…Volturi are coming..." she said.

"What! Why?" Bella asked as she hugged Nessie closer to her. I took the time to see that Jacob, Seth, and Azul were still here.

"They said that the Cullen and Salvatore's are to powerful…they want to kills us." By this time she was sobbing with Jasper. Everyone was silent; each couple was hugging there other soul mate. Jacob was looking at Bella and Nessie, suddenly Edward looked up to him and with his eyes he told Jacob yes.

"We are in." Jacob said.

"We have to learn to fight, if they want war they are going to get it." Jasper said….well they are my family now…what have I gotten myself into…

**Mysterious POV**

Stupid Volturi…can't they see I'm planning a wedding or what? No because they are idiots like that. I was looking up to my Jasper…he is so right if they want war…they are going to get it.

NO one and I repeat…NO ONE GET'S IN THE WAY OF ALICE CULLEN HALE WHITLOCK BRANDON…WHEN SHE IS PLANNING A WEDDING!

**A/N: So there you have it, an evil Alice, a scary Alondra, and don't forget the idiots of the Volturi. What else could you ask for…a war….you have it, please review!**

**See you soon**

**Kim and Mari…**


	23. Training

**A/N Hey people well here's another chapter. This chapter is number 23, one more chapter before time comes and this story is done.**

**Marii: I'm so sad this story is about to end:'(**

**Disclaimer: **

**Alondra was hearing her iPod touch. She was dancing in the living room (calle 8, Pitbull song to be exact). Emmett was passing through the living room. He looked inside to find Alondra.**

**Emmett: hey Alondra…nice moves.**

**Alondra does not hear him.**

**Alondra: I know you want me…you know I want cha…**

**Emmett: well that's can off true…hehe**

**Alondra: Yo te voy a poner gozar….tu tiene la boca grande….dale ponte a jugar…**

**Emmett: I did't know you knew Spanish.**

**After the song Alondra looks at Emmett…**

**Alondra: you ask me something…**

**Emmett: yeah but I like what you told me… (Wink)**

**Alondra: what are you talking about?**

**Emmett: you told me you wanted me… (Smirks)**

**Alondra: Emmett I was singing the song calle 8 by Pitbull.**

**Emmett: oohhhhhhh**

**Rosalie: yeah Emmett!**

**Alondra: if I was you I will start to run…good luck…**

**And with that she left…**

**We don't own anything just the Salvatore family, not the name.**

**Alondra POV**

Ok so now we are learning to fight. After all the Volturi are coming tomorrow, so there's no time to waste. I was fighting with Edward which is not easy seen as he can read minds, stupid Edward. He smirked at me and well I can use my power. He looked at me confused, I said I will go and hit him in the head. As he though I will I went right and knock him down.

"ha-ha oh yeah I won!" I yelled and jumped. Everyone was looking at me. Did I forget that Azul and Seth were still here? Seth didn't want Azul out of his sight, after some minutes we heard the rest of the pack coming with Jacob in front. Jasper went and told them everything they needed to know about the Volturi and how to fight them. Because, Bella could protect us with her shield, she was practicing with all of us at the same time. I think we have well a lot of chance to win if there is a war I mean, Alice can tell us the future and Bonnie can freeze people. And if that does not help us William and Ethan can either control people or erase there memory and all that.

"Seth I want to go with you." Azul said, Seth looked at her really mad.

"Azul… (sigh)…I already told you, you have to stay in the house." Seth told her, he looked as if he was about to explode.

"Please…" Azul said.

"NO! AND THAT'S FINAL" Seth yelled. Wow the first time I see him deny something and yell to Azul that way and I think that the family was astonished like me. Azul was crying…God I really feel bad for her…he didn't had to yell to her.

"O...k (sniff)…I'm…I'm...Sorry…Sethy… (Sniff)." Azul finally said, Esme and Jenna had her in a hug and Seth looked up to Azul and went to her.

"Azul, I'm sorry dear…I don't know what came over me…I just want you to be save, and nowhere near those filthy bloodsuckers" Seth was saying as he hugged her then he realized what he had said and quickly added "I didn't mean to offend you guys I mean the Volturi, you guys are like family to me."

"Don't worry Seth we know what you meant, we take no offense" Carlisle said and William nodded. Seth continued hugging and murmuring sweet nothings to Azul now and then kissing her also.

I looked up to see everyone looking at them, even the ones that were on the floor because of the training fights.

"OK PEOPLE PRIVATE MOMMENT!" I yelled and everyone went back to what they were doing. We continued to fight either a vampire or a werewolf, when practice came to a finish Carlisle and Seth started to talk about leaving Azul in the Cullen house. He said that there will be no trouble if she was there. After that Jacob made all his pack go and told them to get some sleep. The Cullen and the Salvatore's went inside to do whatever they needed to do, I was sitting in the stairs bored out of my mind-even though tomorrow we were getting in a war- when Emmett passed by and winked at me, I saw this as a great time to pull a prank to Rosalie. So I got up and went to kiss Emmett, I could feel his arms going to my waist. A few second passed before someone yelled…

"EMMETT WHAT THE HELL!" Rosalie yelled. We pulled apart as he put me down I didn't looked back to her.

"Rose-babe I...I don't know what happen." He tried to tell her, you should have seen his face he looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't Rose-babe me…I saw what I saw…that little slut… and you can go and have fun, for all I care." She was about to leave when… I burst laughing I couldn't help but laugh and then roll in the floor, Rose turned to me with a murderous face. She slowly started to walk towards me and in the moment I was really scared of her I was about to die!

"Rose wait…It's not what you think, I took a bad step down the stairs and he was in front of me so he catch me before I hit the floor. That's what happen and it's true…you can call Edward so he can tell you that I'm saying the truth if you want to" I said, when I said the name Edward he was right there in front of us. With the help of my power…he knew I was saying the truth well the lie that he believed was the truth.

"Rose what she is saying is the true that's what happen." Edward said.

**( A/N please vote on poll, if you want a sequel:)….Marii: that was a random a/n kim)**

"Yeah Rose I saw it; the kiss was because she fell to close to Emmett and it happen it was truly an accident" Alice also said, Rose looked at me.

"Wait a minute Vampire don't fall" Rose said getting suspicious.

"Well for your information when I was human I used to fall a lot I was really clumsy and it kind of passed to my vampire life, sorry for been clumsy I can't help it" I told her yet again another lie so she wouldn't ruin my prank if the Cullen's and Salvatore's found out what my power was I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want me here. Edward was looking at me funny, I guess because inside my head it was really chaotic and messed up to try and understand it that's a good thing for me. Rose then looked towards Emmett then me then Emmett again.

"M...I'm sorry Emmett I should have given you the opportunity to explain (she looked to me)… I'm sorry Alondra…I'm sorry for calling you a slut… I didn't have a right to call you like that when you are new and I really don't know you." Rosalie said.

"It's ok… Rose I would have probably done the same thing..." I told her with a smile. She left with Emmett and Edward 'Few that was a close one good thing now I'm safe' I looked to Alice who was looking at me.

"Can we talk?" she asked, oh oh…is the first time I'm in trouble OMG I can't believe I thought I was safe for a moment.

"Yeah… sure." I said.

"Great let's go to your room." Alice told me. We were walking to my room and I could not help and see Alice, she was looking at me. When we finally got to my room she went and sat in my bed as I closed the door.

"So what's up?" I asked her playing innocent.

"Look Alondra I saw you kissing Emmett, so I know it was not an accident." She looked at me, man I'm worried now what if someone can hear us. "Don't worry no one can hear us they are all busy preparing for tomorrows war…so you kiss him right?" she added.

"Look Alice I'm not going to lie, I do have a power I call it Actress because when I lie no matter what, everyone is going to believe me, even Edward." I told her.

"So that means that whatever you do everyone will think is true?" she asked.

"Well yeah." I answered. "Please don't say anything I don't want this coven to think that I am a dangerous vampire and treat me bad like the last coven I was in" I said now panicking. She looked shock probably because she just learn something new from me, she also looked at me a little sad.

"Don't worry…ha-ha…I think that is a pretty good power to be used as pranks and don't worry I will make sure Edward does not know about this. Oh and this family could never see you or treat you bad Alondra Esme and Jenna are great mothers they already think of you as a daughter so don't worry we are not like that coven you were in" she told me seriously then out of nowhere she had a mischief look. "We are going to have so much fun together Alondra" Alice said with an evil smile, I like how she thinks I know we are going to become great friends even maybe sisters.

"You are an evil pixie." I told her smirking.

"So I had been told" She grins. Welcome home to me mwhahahahha…

**A/N Be prepare to cry and be angry. After this just one more chapter and it's over. Be a good reader and ask for a sequel and vote if your there. Lol biee**

**A/N2: Marii here like always haha so hey Kim I am really really sad that our readers haven't given us a lot of reviews after all the hard work we do (Sniff, Sniff) I hope we get more reviews in this chapter. Oh and by the way someone sent us a review saying that they would love to translate our story but because it was anonymous we couldn't reply back so if you could send us a private message we can talk about it and I guess that's all hope you guys liked this chapter even thought it's really short. **

**See you soon…**

**Kim and Mari **


	24. Final Fight

**A/N HELLO! PEOPLE OF FANFICTION THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE SALVATORE TWIST! BUT WE CAN WRITE A SEQUEL IT'S UP TO YOU MY LITTLE PETS. (AS KIM HAS A KITTEN IN HER LAP) PLEASE WE WILL LIKE TO HEAR ABOUT YOU. Marii here…just wanted to say I'm so sad this story has ended:'( and what's up with Kim's a/n? Kim our readers are not PETS! Bad girl! Haha **

**Disclaimer:**

**William and Carlisle were at work, as for Esme and Jenna they were out shopping for food. The rest were in the game room…**

**Bella: I'm bored.**

**Ethan and Emmett had a video camera and were filming…**

**Ethan: (to the camera)*whisper* she is bored.**

**Emmett was videotaping all…**

**Rosalie: God I need a new cell phone.**

**Ethan: (camera)*whisper* God she needs a new cell phone.**

**Everyone looks at them, they smirk….**

**Edward: Rose last night was awesome**

**Ethan: *whisper to camera* he said rose last night was awsom…what the hell.**

**Rosalie: yeah you have bigger than Emmett!**

**Bonnie: yeah I know he is…Ethan is so small!**

**Ethan: *whisper to camera* they said that Emmett and I have it small and Edward is big….er**

**Ethan and Emmett: WHAT!**

**Bonnie: what is true…he does have you seen it.**

**Ethan and Emmett: ewww I don't have to see that.**

**Edward: what are you talking about?**

**Ethan: what are you three talking about?**

**Bonnie and Rosalie: we are talking about the fangs that Edward has…duhh…what were you talking about?**

**Ethan and Emmett: NOO! Nothing hehe…**

**We Don't Own Anything…! Blah blah you know the rest…**

**Alondra POV (PLEASE VOTE ON POLL IF YOU WANT SEQUEL)**

So after planning withAlice some things, we are now on the clearing were the idiots of the Volturi are going to meet us, I could see that most of the family was nervous and at this time I hated to be Jasper poor vampire. I turn towards him and I saw him look at me, I tried to send calm emotions to him and he gave me a small appreciation smile. So back to the important stuff, thanks to Bella we are all protected by her shield so we don't really have to worry about powers. So I think we are ok...

"It's time." Alice said which by the way she was standing next to Jasper. After that, we all looked down to the other side of the clearing were Alice turned to look. We immediately spotted Caius, Aro, and Marcus next to them there were the two queens and behind them we could see Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri and the rest of the guard was behind all them. As they came closer so did we, Carlisle and William were in front so they could tell who were the clan leaders haha as for the rest of us we stood in the back. We decided that each of us will stay in their side of the family, I was with the Cullen's and Nessie was with Bella. As for the wolves they were far away for the Volturi to hear, but Jacob remained next to Bella he will have to phase later when needed and call the other wolves to come fast.

"Hello" Aro said. The three kings were together as the guards immediately were behind them, and the queens were behind the guards so they could be protected.

"Hello" Both William and dad said. "Why do we have the honor of you been here?" Dad added.

"Ah always the curious one…WE came to talk about both your families." Aro said.

"And that will be?" William asked. Aro looked around and saw me, Nessie and Jacob.

"Well I see that you have new members, but what about the two that have heart-beat?" Aro asked clearly confused. I didn't need Edward to know what was going through Aro's head, he thought that we had brought two humans to the world of the vampires and for that as an excuse he would kill us so they wouldn't look like the bad vampires.

"They are half human-half vampire" William said. Haha in your face Aro, he now wore a look of shock before recovering and smirking to us, I knew he was looking for a new excuse to kill us. By the way that was a close on good thinking dad, Jacob been a wolf will not be a good thing in this situation.

"Ah I see that explains both of them having a heart beat" Aro said. "Now I see that all your family is talented William but what about the new two?" Aro asked. Yeah he probably wants all the family I scuffed internally, like he could force us to go with him.  
"The girl can put images in your head just by touching you and as for the boy he can change to an animal." True true he-he, I love inside jokes I saw Edward turn towards me with an eyebrow raised '_hey not my fault I'm a messed up vampire that can only think about inside jokes in a-soon to happen war-event'. _Rapidly Edward turned from me to Aro and snarled viciously, I guess Aro was thinking something not pretty.

"Well I came here because I want your family, Alice, Jasper, and Edward in my guard." Aro said smugly, like he was expecting us to just walk up to him and say yes that would be an honor pfft yeah right keep dreaming Aro.

"What if we don't want to?" Alice asked even though everyone already knew what Aro would say.

"Well I will take you…or kill you it's you option. Because you have big family and in it you have a lot of talented vampires Carlisle William, it's just too risky to leave you guys to continue pretending to be humans by your size your just drawing attention and we can't let a human know of our existence, do we?" Aro said, all the boys growled at him as Jane stepped closer.

"Jane." Aro said, Jane looked at him and smirked. She looked at us and then she stop to look at me.

"Don't worry this will only hurt…a lot." I looked at my family and saw Bella grinning. I looked back at Jane and she had a confused face.

"What!" she yelled.

"What's wrong bitch I thought this was going to hurt a lot, I didn't feel anything I think you losing it Jane" I said with an angelical smile and playing innocent, she glare at me and the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to me haha that's funny.

"Aro have you forgotten about me" Bella said smirking.

"Bella, so I see you are more powerful…I really want you in my guard too" Aro looked surprise then his face turned to determined.

"Well…tuff luck because I don't want to be in it." She growled.

"Well then you don't leave another choice then to kill you all." Aro said as all the guards took places ready to attack when...

"Yeah I don't think so." Jacob said as all the guys smirked.

"You will be more easy to kill you are just half- vampire." Caius said mockingly. With that Jacob transformed into a werewolf and howled, soon we had wolves coming all around even behind the Volturi. That was good because we had the element of surprise and the Volturi looked scared at the wolves.

"What! They cannot be real, the child of the moon only transforms in full moon" Marcus growled.

"Nop you see they are not wolves they are shape-shifters" Edward said in a matter of fact tone and then proceeded to smirk at Aro, Caius and Marcus, and with that the fight started. Everyone went for one of the guards and I was not left behind, I went straight to Jane she tried to bite me but I went behind her and grabbed her. Jane would be easy to kill since I assume she always have had depended on her powers, she must don't know how to fight back good thing Bella's power is immune to Jane's power. Speaking of her Bella was the only one that was not fighting; she was surrounded with some werewolves, Bonnie came and stared to take Jane apart. Wow is really hard to keep this girl in place.

"So Jane, I always heard people comment on how even though you are small you are a big and powerful vampire one that is sure as hell not easy to kill, haha guess they were wrong" I said sarcastically laughing at her before she was gone, that was fun. I moved to another vampire this was easy I just had to use my power, I told him that he was my friend and that friends didn't attack each other he easily felled for my lie and stopped fighting me that's when I took advantage and killed him.

**Azul POV**

I know that they are over there, but I cannot let Seth get hurt, so I came up with an idea I started to walk to the clearing where they were going to fight on. Wow the woods are really scary and they make weird noises but I won't back down I have to find Seth, It's just too hard… to keep walking through the woods in foot. Right know I really wish I was a vampire, so I could fight and run to help my Sethy. I really need to be certain that he was alright because without him I will just simply die; besides by the time I get there I'm sure the fight would already ended.

**Alondra POV **

Many vampires were scared of the Volturi because they were so powerful; oh please let me tell you they are the easiest thing to kill. Me, Bonnie and Rosalie had killed Jane together and then scattered around to kill other vampires. Carlisle with the help of Edward had killed already Aro. William, Emmett and Ethan had killed Marcus. As for Caius… Jenna and Esme took care of him. It's so weird to see your mother killing someone like that, but oh well GO MOTHERS! haha. Almost all the guards were killed, the family was too busy burning the rest of the Volturi, when I looked around and I saw Ethan and Emmett running after Demetri. I saw Edward, Cameron and Jasper looking up at the same time as I did to Emmett and they started running after Demetri too. That's when I smelled something I looked around to find Azul in the other end of the clearing…I bet she is looking for Seth, who by the way is burning some heads in the center of the clearing. Ugh stupid girl don't get me wrong I love her but why the hell did she not listen to us and stayed home it was dangerous for her to be here. When I looked back to where Azul was I saw that Demetri was close to her and he saw her too, a smirk form on his face Oh no I have to stop him I ran as fast as I could, but I was not that fast…

(**PLEASE VOTE ON POLL)(Again Kim with leaving random a/n in the story?)**

**Azul POV**

Finally after walking through the forest I came up to a clearing. I smelt something burning, I saw all the pack there with the Cullen and Salvatore's helping burn something i could not see. I was looking for Seth when I found him throwing heads, I was about to yell to him when something caught my eye, I saw Alondra looking at me really worried and running towards me. But why did she look worry if there were no more bad vampires left? That's when I saw a vampire that was been chased by Emmett, Ethan, Jasper, Cameron and Edward. Edward out of the blue gave a vicious growl, a scary one let me tell you that made the little hairs of my arms stand. Next thing I know the bad vampire knock me down and bit me in the neck. He was drinking out of me and it hurt a lot when someone tackled him; I think it was Emmett, Ethan, Cameron and Jasper. That's when the burning came through all my body, I was in such a pain that I couldn't even described it imagine the worst pain you felt then multiplied by ten times it still would compare to this, and so my last thoughts before I passed out where that I hoped Seth would be ok and that I wish I was death anything to stop this burning this pain that I was feeling.

**Alondra POV **

I screamed and everyone turn to look at me, then they fallow the direction I was looking, I could hear all of them gasping even the wolves. Seth gave a big sorrowful howl he then started to scream and yell as he ran, I could see some tears fall down his face. He got there fast and hugged Azul close to him, I could hear him whisper things to her like how much he loved her, why didn't she listen to him and stayed home, and the one that made my frozen heart broke…that she had to live because if not he would just have to kill himself because there was no need to be in a place where she didn't exist. Seth gave another loud mournful howl; you could hear all the sorrow in that howl that it made you tremble.

That's when we all ran to her and Seth…

**The end, **

**Fin,**

**Chaio**

**Love**

**Bye **

**Goodnight**

**Adios **

**Biee biee**

**A/N WELL THAT'S THE END OF OUR STORY. I HOPE YOU LIKED PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON THE POLL. **

**A/n: and that's what I call a big cliffhanger haha Kim be prepared the readers will want to kill us. TO THE PANIC ROOM, RUN KIM! Ooo and don't worry we are going to do a sequel haha but probably not, kidding we are, or are we?**

**SEE YOU SOON…**

**KIM AND MARI…**


	25. Anouncement

**A/n: Hey guys this is an author's note. We just want to tell you that the sequel to The Salvatore Twist has been posted so you can go read it now; it's called Oh My What A Big Family so please go check it out and tell us what you think about it.**

**Also there's a new story coming up and it's about two twilight fan girls moving to Forks, and they find themselves watching Edward's and Bella's every step. They want to make sure that they do as the books say, so they don't mess anything and everyone gets their happy ending even if it cost them theirs. Both girls along the way find unexpected love, some enemies, big adventures, chaotic fights, and true friendship. **

**This story will be called Hot and Cold and we are still not sure when we are going to post it, so keep an eye upon it's really going to be funny. And I think that's all so go read Oh my what a BIG family and review it please.**

**Love,**

**Marii and Kim**


End file.
